My Happy Ending
by Bloody-Plunder
Summary: Nico knows Percy will never love him back but he can't avoid or help but love the boy selflessly on the sidelines, even as his heart breaks anew every day. Little does he know that another one loves him with equal passion, but is not so selfless in love. (Warning: Dark Jason, rape, drugs, abuse)
1. Chapter 1

Nico

Nico hated events like these, he didn't belong or enjoy being within big crowds, especially crowds of drunken classmates. The sight of slobbering teens grinding against each other in corners and in dance areas made his stomach churn. The sight of teens smoking from bongs and having a good time playing drunken games; or of teens hollering at each other and teasing the meek part takers that came to the party looking to fit in angered him. Taking watch of the whole community from his spot against the wall made him feel ill, he didn't know why he bothered to come if only to spur his nausea. But the most nauseating part of all was watching the boy across the room.

There on the couch sat Percy, smiling his brilliant smile, surrounded by people who adored him. He had his arm wrapped around Annabeth's waist, and even in a drunken stupor he played the gentleman, not that Annabeth would let him grope her publicly without a good smacking, probably. They were both giggling stupidly to themselves, obviously and obliviously drunk and lost in each their own little world, pecking on the lips constantly. It wasn't slobbery and dirty like the other youths in their little corners having a horny good time, it was sweet and sickening and it made Nico feel most ill. How wonderful it must have been to be Annabeth Chase.

Nico cast his eyes down, not knowing why he was here, why come to a place he didn't fit in. Why torture himself by being here. He knew he should have just stayed at home, but he just couldn't help but want to see Percy. Parties were an excuse to see him, they only had a few classes together but the teacher was the only visible face he could see from his corner in the back. At lunch time he refused to eat in the cafeteria amidst tables of clicks, and at sport events where Percy was breathtaking, Nico always situated far away from the crowds and bleachers. He was embarrassed to be there cheering his crush on with all those people; so he would watch Percy from afar who looked like a mere unreachable speck from his spot by the trees.

But at parties, it gave his heart some flutter being able to see Percy more clearly. Here Percy wasn't just the back of a head in a class room or a spot in the horizon on the football field. Here he could see Percy smile, and that was all he really wanted, to capture moments like these of his crush and his hero. He didn't know why he bothered.

Staring down at his feet, he thought it would be good to leave soon. He was good at blending into backgrounds and walls, away from any sort of attention so he felt safe against his wall. Yet at the same time, amidst the nausea in his stomach he felt something uncomfortable scratching at his mind, it was like an acute awareness to danger. It made his hair stand slightly on end, maybe he was being paranoid at being with such a large crowd but it felt like someone was peering at him. With his head still down, his eyes looked up to scan the room quickly.

Without meaning to he caught Percy's eye and flinched lightly. The boy at the end of the room smiled in surprise and waved at him. His breath hitched and he was shocked that Percy noticed him at all and returned a small wave while trying to keep his cool. When he saw Percy beckon him with a hand motion to come over as Annabeth nuzzled further into his side, he politely raised his own hand in a motion that said he was fine where he was. Percy went back to chatting and snuggling and Nico stared at the ground a few moments longer feeling like a creep before pushing himself off the wall and moving to leave the party.

Not paying attention to his surroundings he came to a sudden halt when a pair of feet entered his vision, he looked up to work his way around said person only to see a smiling Jason. Co-captain of the football team to Frank Zhang who was his best buddy. "Hey Nico" said the blond who seemed to be in a good mood, though he wasn't drunk like the others. Jason was a nice, cool guy, he was the center of attention as well but didn't really care for that light and he wasn't an open book, Nico admired that about him.

"Hey.." he said back, "where you going, man?". "This isn't really my scene, I think I'll just head out". Jason's smile dropped a bit making Nico shift his feet, he really just wanted to leave right now. "Aw come on dude, the party just started. You can't come to a party and not have at least one drink". Nico wanted to protest that he didn't party or drink and never wanted to, ever. But he didn't want to come off too rude or lame, so a bit of silence passed between them. He was very unaccustomed to social interaction and was thinking of something to say to politely turn down the offer from the model student.

Jason's arm went up to rub his neck as he looked away to say "y'know I thought your poem today in class was pretty ill. Did you make it yourself?" he said sort of lamely. Nico's eyebrows went up a bit, "oh yea I did, uh, thanks" he said a bit shyly, his cheeks reddening a little as he averted his eyes, trying to look natural like he was admiring the painting on the wall of little red riding hood. Jason looked back at him with a renewed smile, making Nico feel even more embarrassed at the praise to his cheesy poem which was obviously about Percy, but Jason didn't know that. No one knew that. "What does hath mean?" "huh?" "you used the word hath in your poem, hath such violent rage…something". Nico couldn't help but smirk lightly at that "it just means to have, it is kind of a dead word though. Don't know why I used it", he couldn't help but chuckle a little, it seemed like such a trivial think that Jason should have known, maybe the guy just wanted to make conversation. He didn't notice Jason's warm gaze.

"..Thanks again, but I should really get going now". He made a motion to get around Jason but the boy put a surprising grip on his shoulder that he wasn't expecting and he looked straight at Jason. "Wait! Uh.. can you tell me more about it?". Nico wasn't sure what to say, Jason seemed strangely desperate even though they barely knew each other. "Do.. you need help in class?". Jason stared at him. "Uh..well sure, I mean yeah! That'd be cool. I was also really curious about what the poem was about, it was pretty awesome" he said a bit awkwardly. Nico smiled a bit to be polite, but felt a strange nagging feeling in his mind that told him to just leave right now. "How about you tell me a little more at the punch table? C'mon don't leave here without having a little interaction" Jason smiled sweetly. "Uh, where's Piper? She didn't come with you?" Nico asked, assuming that Jason just wanted to kill time because his girlfriend wasn't around.

Jason blinked, "oh her? We're not really together anymore, I guess it wasn't really there for me.. she's a sweet girl and a good friend and all but.. yea, guess she didn't take it too well.. she'll come around eventually though", Jason looked down sadly. Though for some reason his eyes didn't feel genuine, Nico shrugged it off as overanalyzing "I'm sorry I brought it up". "Sorry enough to have a drink with me?" Jason said in good humour as he put a hand on Nico's shoulder that Nico wasn't comfortable with. Jason had a habit of grabbing at him in a friendly manner without warning that Nico didn't like. Nico was hesitant, looking at the punch table warily, and really not wanting a drink. "You're sister is supposed to be here soon actually" Jason remarked. "Really? How do you know?". "Frank took her to a movie tonight, said they'd be stopping by in a couple hours" Jason smiled.

Nico was thoughtful for a moment, he'd actually love to see Hazel right now. After Hazel's mom had adopted him when he was much younger, they all used to live together happily, but there uncle had taken them in for a few years after she had died during freshman year. It was a relief to leave because the man had abusive mood swings and was constantly angry. Nico always tried to protect Hazel, he had instigated and took most of their uncle's rage, making Hazel seem more invisible, thankfully. Nico had felt so weak during those years, he wished he could have been more strong like Percy.

Nico had been so happy when he turned 18 and they started living on their own together, but now they lived separately. She had been incredibly adamant about him living with her at Frank's place which was a much better accomodation, but he didn't want to feel like a charity case or third wheel. Frank was more than happy to take him in and Hazel was very good at helping take care of his grandma, but Nico would just feel awkward living there. Hazel fit in easily with her boyfriend, he didn't. Nico told her he preferred living on his own and have his own apartment because it helped him get school work done and transition into college. But in truth he was always lonely and missed living with her, though he was happy that she was living in a good house. Frank could provide more for her than he ever could with his small convenience store job.

They also didn't have any classes together and he rarely got to see her because she was such an active participant at school so it would be great to finally see her face after such a busy week. She texted and called him every day but it wasn't the same, he missed his sister, she was the only person he was really comfortable around. "Yea, okay. I guess I can stay a bit" he said. "Cool" Jason said in a way like he won a bet and without another word took Nico by the arm to the punch bowl, Nico let himself get taken there, not wanting to be rude. Nico didn't like being touched but didn't want to tell Jason that after he had complimented him so nicely. If Nico was anyone else, he'd probably have seen the warning signs.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but Hazel never arrived. He chatted randomly with Jason, wishing that he could be more responsive and politely took the drink that was offered as they stood near the couches. His heart hammered slightly, Percy was closer from this position. He put attention to his drink, nervously downing it to keep his mind off and away from Percy as Jason continued to talk to him.

Leo had come by to greet Jason, pretty drunk off his ass as Calypso tried to balance the crazy guy. Nico drank some more, wanting to occupy his mouth so he wouldn't have to stand their awkwardly. Leo giggled like a mad man before being dragged off into the crowd, he started to dance like a drunk gypsy and singing to the music, forcing an exasperated Calypso to dance with him. They got the crowd's attention immediately. "What a crazy dude" Jason laughed.

It all happened very quickly, a sudden wave of adrenaline and renewed nausea out of nowhere. Something was wrong, Jason was still talking, but his vision was rotating and skewing and everything sounded ambient. Was he drunk already? That was fast. He felt really hot too.

He could hear Leo somewhere in the background, it was the loudest voice in the room, but it didn't sound like English words, or any sort of language. But he knew it was Leo. A hand brushed his shoulder and he shuddered. Why did that feel so good? Did he just moan a little? Must have been someone else, he'd never make that noise.

Why were the lights so colourful and bright, were they that colourful before? ..Percy, that's Percy's voice Nico thought. It sounds so nice and gentle. But it began to fade and he felt himself being directed on where to fly, to the space where the neon colours became gold and the air became cold.

~Jason~

Percy was being nosy but Jason waved him off saying that Nico would be fine, he'd take him home. "You know where he lives?" Percy asked with worry, " I've never seen him drunk before". Jason masked his irritation with a smile, Percy was a good kid but he always saw him as a natural rival unlike Frank or the other jocks, something about them was too similar yet Percy always seemed to have more favour. "Yea we chill together now and then, he's helping me with some litt assignments. I can't write for shit" Jason faked a good guy laugh as he effortlessly stabilized Nico's lighter body, motioning to make a move to the door. "Okay cool, take care of him. Text me when you get him home" Percy smiled, still a little buzzed as he walked back to Annabeth. Jason let his smile drop as he took Nico outside to his car, the air was freezing.

Jason took Nico to his place. When they got there he dragged the boy to his room and tore Nico's shirt open, kissing and sucking against the boy's neck as his hands caressed all around. Nico was so sensitive and lost in the feeling, arching his head back and breathing sweet sighs that took such power over Jason. His hands groped everywhere as Nico's own lightly clutched his shirt for support. He lowered his hands to the boy's ass for a strong squeeze as he sunk his teeth into that enticing neck. The boy's ass felt great, it was small but toned and Jason liked the feeling of treading it with his large hands.

His hands went lower and Jason lifted the boy up from under his knees which were apparently really sensitive as well because the boy made a gasping sound at the contact. He carried and placed Nico down lightly on his bed, caressing the underneath of his knees a little more before sliding his hands up and around the pale body. His own body was much larger and muscled in contrast to the boy's very lean body which was also toned in all the right areas. He wondered how because he never saw Nico play any sports. He began undoing Nico's pants impatiently as his mouth wandered down to kiss and nip at every inch of skin. He wouldn't mind just doing this all night just to hear the boy's beautiful moans if it weren't for his incredibly aching erection. He paid attention to the navel and hollow of the boy's hips that made the body arch and squirm gracefully.

Reaching over to his nightstand, Jason grabbed a small bottle of lube and began to open it, but stopped himself. He looked at Nico's parted lips and slid two fingers in, the dazed boy began sucking and nipping lightly as if it were a tasty treat. Jason shuddered at the feeling and image of the slack mouth, when he pulled his fingers out, a thin string of saliva came out and broke off from Nico's mouth and he let the bottle roll away. He lifted one of the boy's legs over his shoulder with his dry hand and slid his wet fingers into the entrance. It was much tighter than he expected but he worked one finger in and the walls tightened more. He began kissing Nico as he slid his finger around inside, swallowing the boy's whimpers.

A little later he forced the second one in causing Nico to jump a bit, with his other hand he worked it down to jack the boy off a little roughly. Soon he was thrusting both fingers in and out. But it was taking too long to stretch enough, he got off to grab the bottle again and poured some lube onto his hand impatiently, this time shoving three in and working it around. Jason knew he was exceptionally large, it wouldn't slide into Nico's small entrance easily.

Once it felt a bit more loose to his liking, he sat up and pulled Nico forward into his lap, forcing his cock into the boy's mouth and moaning loudly. The boy was in such a daze but his mouth was slack as Jason thrust the first half of his dick into his mouth. It was only half but the boy still choked lightly on it. Jason wanted to ram the whole thing inside Nico's stretched mouth but forced himself out, threw the boy back down and lifted both legs from under his knees and pushed them down to where Nico's shoulders were. The boy was entirely exposed and vulnerable and beautiful.

Jason thrust his cock in, the fat head slowly squeezing it's way in, forcing Nico's entrance to stretch wider. Jason shuddered at how tight Nico was, the feeling sending electricity to every nerve. He set himself in deep, sheathing his entire cock in to the base and filling Nico up and stretching him out immensely. A deep "AH" sound echoed out of him from Nico's chest at the sheer depth in which Jason entered and filled him. Nico made a few choking sounds on his saliva as Jason slowly slide himself out and back in, he was forcing himself into a gentle pace while being inside Nico, staring deep into the boy's lost eyes. Nico was so out of it, his eyes lidded and staring at nothing, sexy sighs and moans escaping his parted lips. Jason was in deep physically, mentally, emotionally. His hand came up to cradle Nico's head and to keep the boy's face secured in front of his own. He watched Nico with such concentration as he kept thrusting himself in and out, in and out. Once in a while he'd lean down to kiss the boy deeply. With a harder and faster thrust, he devoured Nico's mouth and his tongue thrusted inside to dominate and explore ever corner in the same hard rhythm that his dick did to the boy's ass. But he kept breaking apart to look at Nico, just look at him in wonder like the boy was the eighth wonder.

Nico's moans grew louder and hoarser as Jason began to slam himself in harder, reaching even deeper and setting a faster pace. The boy was still too tight, but it felt amazing and he couldn't hold it in much longer and began to thrust in more brutally and deep. The creaking of the bed frame and the clattering of the table started to grow louder and more erratic as Jason began to let himself go.

Nico began screaming to Jason's delight, as the boy's ass began to swallow his rampant cock more easily. With such a large girth he was able to fully reach into each corner of Nico. When he found the perfect angle that had Nico screaming loudest he knew he was aimed right at the boy's prostate and began to plunder it ruthlessly without fail, driving Nico crazy. The pressure and force of it made Nico's voice sound deeper and Jason let himself get lost in the feeling. He felt the boy's walls tightening as his own balls began to tighten. They were both about to come, Nico had came lightly a few times during the session because of how sensitive he was to the ecstasy Jason had spiked in his drink. But he kept recovering and was about to come hard and long under Jason.

Jason gave everything he could, getting ready to climax, gripping Nico hard "Nico…so tight..fuck..yeah…yeah Nico.. Nico" he chanted, as his right hand held the boy's face, his thumb pressed against the boy's lower lip. And then the wonderful pressure in his heart turned into a horrible piercing feeling like an enflamed sword as Nico came.

Quicker than lighting, the sweet cry of a single word shattered Jason completely, Nico had cried out "Percy" with such love in his voice.

Jason stuttered to a stop and stared in a horrified stupor at Nico until the last bits of cum streamed out of Nico and onto his stomach. Grabbing the boy's face with both hands to look at him even though the eyes did not meet him, "what did you say?" he breathed out harshly. But Nico was spent, gasping heavily and lost and overwhelmed from the ravage. He looked to be on the verge of passing out, Jason shook him a bit but no response came. Then he sent a hard slap across the boy's face "what did you say!?", but still no response came as the boy's head just lolled at the impact as if a dead body.

Jason's face grew incredulously enraged, as he rammed back hard into Nico making the boy groan back to life. He began thrusting even more wildly, holding the boy's legs back up again, his abs sliding roughly against Nico's limp cock.

Soon after he flipped Nico's body around and slammed into him repeatedly like an animal. The bed framed smashed against the wall, the impact denting it as Nico's limp and spent body was held up by his hips. Jason's grip was bruisingly strong as he kept at it like a savage. Nico's voice was becoming scratchy.

Jason's cell phone had been buzzing on the table side for some while, when he finally took notice of it, he grabbed it while still thrusting ruthlessly into Nico. At a glance he saw Percy's name was on the display and he wondered why the fuck he had him as a contact. He briefly contemplated answering it and telling Percy how great Nico felt or even putting it against Nico's mouth. But instead he angrily threw it at the wall not wanting to hear Percy or have him hear Nico and it smashed into pieces. He continued with his angry thrusts, gripping Nico's hips harder and leaning down to bite the boy's shoulder.

Nico soon passed out as Jason continued to savage and hammer into his body with a wildness that was barely human.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico couldn't stop throwing up, his throat was so sore it hurt to breathe. After he heaved the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl, he had nothing left to give but couldn't stop gagging. His throat tasted terrible and metallic, he thought he might start emptying his blood or organs if he heaved anymore. He felt sick everywhere, he might have a fever too.

Shuddering, he forced his weak body up by his hands and dragged himself to the shower, turned the cold water spray on and slid down the wall. He needed to eat or drink something but had no strength, he was tried beyond comprehension but sleep wouldn't take him and lying in bed made him feel more ill.

He started to cry, he wanted to control it but couldn't. The tears flowed so heavily and he hated himself for not being able to control it, he hated himself for being weak, he hated himself for wallowing in self-pity. He didn't think it was possible to hate himself more than he already had, he felt disgusting and no matter how many times he showered and scrubbed his skin raw till it bled it couldn't take away how soiled he felt. He couldn't stop shaking and it wasn't the cold spray that bothered him at all. Why did he go to that stupid party, why was he so stupid. He choked on his sobs and wrapped his arms around himself, curling his legs into his chest and forcing his form into the corner of the shower.

He had never dared to imagine about how his first time would happen. He could barely stand the lightest bit of human contact from people to begin with, unless it was Hazel. But if he ever found someone that could love him back he would've expected it to be something special and sweet and loving. If Percy could ever love him in a world that was perfect… if he was Annabeth instead of Nico.. Percy would have been gentle and patient and caring.. and not like that. Percy wouldn't have hurt him like that, he'd never use his strength to take advantage of people.

He was ashamed, who could he tell. Who would he even want to tell? If people found out they would all laugh at him, guys who got raped were always ridiculed. There weren't any real support groups for them and it was the most underreported crime that existed. To make matters worse, if people found out that he…that he was attracted to guys… no… no it would be worse than anything else he could imagine. He wouldn't tell anyone, least of all Hazel, and he would dissolve into the ground and die before letting Percy ever find out. Who would believe that Jason raped him anyways.. the perfect model student, star of the football team or the outcast freak in the corners that everyone thought was insane. If he was Piper then maybe people would be more willing and supportive and take his side to get that bastard in jail. But he was no one.

Nico wish he could forget it, but it played back in his mind more vividly than the memory of his mother's face. He remembered the day began with feeling pain everywhere. Everything hurt, his entire body, his skull, the back of his eyes, even his ears hurt. When he had gotten home he was too afraid to look in the mirror and smashed it when he saw that Jason had bit him…everywhere, Jason have left marks all over his body.

When he had woken up today there was a strong suffocating grip around his waist, he was encased by strong arms and pressed into a strong chest. His body stiffened immediately, he had no idea what to do. He was in a stranger's room, in a stranger's bed and in a stranger's brutal grip. He tried to shimmy his way out of it, the pain was excruciating, but the body wouldn't let go. Nico started to panic and hyperventilate, he began to thrash more wildly, sobbing and gripping the bed frame, trying to pull himself out of the iron grip but nothing worked.

"Don't leave" came a deep and desperate voice. Nico froze as the grip became tighter, his breath shuddered as the body came closer and a mouth kissed his neck. "You were fucking incredible Nico".

A tear slipped out of Nico's eyes as he screwed it as tightly as he could, it hurt and he shoved his face into the pillow to hide away. He hated the smells, they hurt his head. The room smelled like sex and musk and aftershave, scents that were all foreign to him.

"Please…" Nico whimpered pathetically, hating how broken his voice, sound. He couldn't even believe that was his voice, it sounded dead and faraway and foreign, like he had screamed it into extinction and was left with an echo of a voice.

"Let me go" Nico tried again, forcing his throat to speak louder. "No" came the immediate response.

Nico shuddered hard when he felt the body grind hard against him. His lower body was on fire, like it had been split open, the breathing against his neck became heavy as the body shoved something hard inside him. Nico grunted but bit his lip as he let the guy take him, right away he realized that he must've been taken several times that night, and that condoms weren't used. Someone had taken his virginity without him even knowing, and then continued to use him several times after like he was a toy.

The guy came with a satisfied grunt for who knows how many times, the noise at his ear sickening Nico to his core. Nico lay there in disbelief as the body pulled itself out of him, stood up and off the bed, walking around and stretching. It was Jason. Nico stared off in a daze at the blue sky through the window across him, praying that this was just a horrible nightmare that he would wake up from any second. Jason turned to look at him, expressionless before walking over to a terrified Nico.

He grabbed Nico by the arm and pulled out some rope from underneath his bed, "My dad taught me how to tie a pretty good sailor's knot when I was a kid". He secured Nico's wrists to the bed frame like a dog, "I have to go buy some soap and food, we'll take a shower when I get back" he said with that warm smile that had swarms of girls swooning over in school, it repulsed him. "Do you want anything special for breakfast?" he asked, but Nico didn't dare make a sound. Jason caressed Nico's face with a thumb, wiping away wetness from his face. He stared at the boy with a strange longing sadness before leaning in and kissing him, Nico made no move as he did. Jason retracted, frowned and then got up to throw some clothes on. "I'll be back soon.." he whispered, "I'll get some creams and medicines for you too.. so just…please stay. Everything will be alright. I promise it'll get better" he said in an apologetic tone, paused for a bit, walked back over to Nico and grabbed a piece of cloth like he was about to gag the boy but decided not to, looking away with shame he grabbed his keys and left the house without another word.

Nico hadn't realized he had been crying the entire time until the wetness of the pillow became too apparent. He started thrashing again, smashing his fist against the wall against the bed frame "help…help…someone…" His voice reminded him of Rose in Titanic, screaming for help as the searchers passed her body. He tried to scream as hard as he could but just ended up choking on it, he doubted anyone could hear him, the house was deathly silent. He tugged with all his might against the bed frame.

He saw a night stand by the table and tried pulling the frame against it, he noticed it was slightly unhinged after taken an apparent beating with the wall, it made his stomach flip seeing that and knowing what it meant. He repeatedly began to smash and slide the frame with all the strength he could muster, putting every strain of energy into it and destroying the tableside with a surprising strength he didn't know he had until the frame finally gave a way.

He ignored the blood streaming down his arms from all the twisting and tightness of the rope. Sliding it through the frame, he still couldn't get his hands free no matter how much he slid and pulled at the stupid rope. He saw bottles of lube scattered on the floor and wanted to throw up right there, but he reached for two and desperately started to squeeze them into the rope and tried twisting his hands out as much as he could. It felt pathetic and he wanted to scream when it didn't work and he grabbed more. He gasped as he felt himself able to slide one hand out. It was excruciatingly painful but he ripped it out, leaving the other hand encased in the roping and he quickly scrambled to find his clothes. He was horrified to find his favourite shirt that Hazel had bought for him torn, it was no longer wearable. So he threw on his pants, stuffed the shirt in his pocket, but he couldn't find his boxers. He got his shoes, stopped looking for his belt as well and then zipped on his coat and shoved his hand with the rope around it into his jacket, hugging himself he limped as fast as he could to the window and climbed out. It had taken him 30 minutes to free himself and Jason could be back any second.

Nico still sat there in his stupor of terror as the water kept streaming down. Why had Jason done that? Something that was almost trivial occurred to him just then though, he had forgotten to search for his cellphone.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Thank you lovely people for all the encouraging reviews =) I already have the second half and ending typed out and I'm really excited to share it with you, I wish I could post it already. But there's a good chunk more to come. Hope you like it~

Nico

Mondays were disgusting, like swallowing citrus after toothpaste. He wasn't prepared to go back to school but he forced himself to get up, ignoring how sore his body felt. It seemed almost like the soreness had doubled this morning. But he couldn't afford to miss any classes and assignment submissions if he planned on keeping up a good grade point average and a scholarship for the post-secondary of his choosing. Nico made his bed drowsily and set anything that was out of place. But he ignored the trashy state of his washroom, with mirror shards and dried blood scattered along the tiles. It was the only part of the apartment left unkempt.

He forced himself to eat a piece of bread though he had no appetite. He shoved his assignments, lab reports and work uniform into his bag before grabbing random articles of clothing from his small collection of attire. Everything he owned was black. The day was warm but he threw on a long sleeved turtle neck to cover the scars and feel more protected, put on his jacket and some baggy jeans with it and then left the comforts of his apartment.

School began as usual as he passed through the halls like a ghost. The only difference was his anxious nerves and his inability to stop flinching when people ran by and brushed him lightly. He was so grateful that he didn't have any classes with Jason. The guy would probably forget about him and just leave him alone now that the weekend's events were over and Nico could just lay low… it would never go reported, he would get over it eventually and he would not be going to another social gathering anytime soon. But as Nico grabbed some books out of his locker and started to scratch his wrists furiously, his worry only worsened.

The bell sounded Nico out of his thoughts and he got himself to class, walking to the back of the room where his usual desk was situated. When he sat down, he looked up and was caught off guard to see Percy approaching him and subconsciously pressed himself further back into his chair. "Hey, were you okay after Jason got you home?" Nico froze "I called him that night but he told me his battery died. You were pretty wasted dude. Hazel would've freaked if she saw you like that. Kinda had me worried me too" Nico looked down and mumbled a sorry. Percy laughed, "don't be, it's cool. Just glad to see you're doing fine… oh… and about Hazel and Frank, don't worry about it okay? The procedure isn't that serious, they'll be back in no time.. whoops class is starting. See ya" Percy said as he rushed back to his seat. Nico started to panic, what was wrong with Hazel and Frank? He wanted to call Percy back but the teacher had already started the lesson.

Nico shoved his stuff into his bag and made to run after Percy when class ended, he almost smashed into a surprised Chiron who was passing the door with a mountain of books and Percy had disappeared off into the crowd. Nico forced himself to a halt, grabbing the door frame with both hands for support as he leaned back so he wouldn't crash into the horse of a man. Chiron looked back apologetically.

"I'm quite sorry, Nico. Could you do me a great favour and grab my Scientology book from my class? The chemistry lab you know? I seem to have left it in there" Chiron said, trying to balance about twenty books as Nico stared at him incredulously. He thought it was cruel that Chrion's office and class were worlds apart in distance. "Sure sir, I'll.. bring it to your office?" he said politely but was desperate to find Percy. "Most appreciated, m' boy!" Chiron said in delight as he continued to stagger along with his books. Nico paused before grabbing a good stack of them, "oh.. thank you!" spoke Chiron and Nico helped him carry them into his office. Chiron taught a multitude and wide range of classes and the fact that he was a hoarder for books didn't help. "I'll go get that book now" Nico said worriedly as he noticed Chiron rubbing his back with a wince. "Thank you Nico."

Percy said Frank and Hazel would be back in no time and if Percy wasn't with them then it was probably okay.. he trusted Percy, so he guess it would have to wait for now.

Nico ran quickly to Chiron's empty chem class. The quicker he helped him, the quicker he could go look for Percy. And if he couldn't find him, then maybe the principal could tell him what the hell was going on. Looking around for the book and forgetting about his own worries, he searched all over the desk and in the drawers but couldn't find it anywhere. He crouched down to check under the table and was surprised to see it lying across the room where the test tubes were. He was about to get up when he saw a pair of feet enter the door. He peered up from under the table to see Jason leaning on the door frame staring curiously at him with a titled head and a shark grin. Nico immediately shot up from the ground and gripped the desk.

Jason calmly shut the door behind him as he walked into the classroom and Nico quickly maneuvered his way to where Chiron's book was, shoved it in his bag and paused. Jason leaned his back against the door with his arms crossed and just watched him. Nico looked away to the window and Jason's eyes followed his gaze. "You thinking of going out the window again?"

Nico jumped at those words and the jock stalked over to him. Nico didn't know what to do, he looked over to where the test tubes were filed in locked cases, and then he looked behind him to where the other equipment was. They were locked in a cabinet.

"Nico.. babe.. how's it gonna look when you assault me with a weapon? Aren't you the freak after all? The kind who cuts and beats himself for pleasure and attention?" Jason had already caught up to Nico, holding the smaller boy's shoulders and bringing his face close. Nico had his head turned, clutching his bag in a death grip "or do you want everyone to know how you tricked me into your bed? Maybe you drugged me? People say you smoke a lot of weird shit after all" Jason whispered lies into Nico's ears.

Nico was already too terrified to tell anyone about the rape, but now Jason set the odds into proportion. And the guy wouldn't stop it there, it was like he had to overstate his point. "Did you know how high the rates are for athletes who get away with rape? Schools receive too much acclaim and money to afford to lose their best players. You're not valuable enough for people to listen to.. so don't try it... don't even think about it." Nico shoved him off and backed away. He was trapped in a corner.

Who was this guy? This wasn't the same Jason everyone at school knew. This wasn't the Jason he used to think was a cool and reliable friend of Hazel's. He didn't want Hazel anywhere near this monster.

"I-I won't tell anyone I swear… please.."

Jason walked forward again and grabbed Nico's wrist, pulling the boy forward and bringing it up to his face. Jason trailed down the sleeve with his thumb and he sucked at the wounds where the rope had damaged the skin. Nico didn't give him the satisfaction of a reaction and suppressed a painful flinch. The taller boy turned his attention to Nico's face while thumbing the boy's wrist.

Jason looked him up and down like a predator without a single trace of shame.

"Have you been practicing Nico?"

Nico didn't understand what the hell he meant.

"You always try and hide it but your body is surprisingly toned… were you thinking of joining a team? Football maybe? Is that why you've been working out on your own?"

How did Jason know that… just from seeing his body and drawing that conclusion? It was true. All his efforts were so that he could try out for the team this year, it was a heavy goal because his lifestyle, self-esteem and body type made it harder to catch up to the bigger guys on the team. He had wanted to prove himself so badly, to become a stronger person. But that had stopped being possible on Saturday.

"Did you wanna be around all the naked guys in the locker room you pervert?" Jason sneered at him. "Or was it all to get closer to him? To Percy?" Nico stopped breathing at that.

"I heard you cry out his name while I was fucking you that night" Jason smiled sadly as he rubbed his face into Nico's hand, closing his eyes. Nico grew more and more terrified. "No...I..I didn't do that" Nico whispered but was unsure of himself. "Did you enjoy pretending I was him?" Jason said kissing into his palm. Nico didn't remember any of that. When he didn't respond Jason's grip became tighter.

"You sounded so desperate it was pathetic. So little Nico is in love with Percy Gagson?"

"I don't know what you're talking about.."

"Don't play stupid… how long have you been fucking him?" The grip was far too tight now.

"No! I didn't.. I've never.." Nico shuddered. Jason had a shit load of assumed accusations but gave him no time to answer.

Jason grabbed him by the jaw and dug his fingernails in, staring fiercely, "Don't lie, how long? How many guys have you slept with?"

Nico looked at him in horror "no one!"

"Yeah right, with the way you were that night.. you must've lured countless guys to your bed just to drive them crazy. That's what you do isn't it? Ensnare guys around you? So? Who have you had? Anyone else on the team? Teachers?"

"I'm telling the truth you bastard!" Nico screamed angrily, shocking Jason and himself and shoving the guy off harshly. Who could he possibly lure?

Tears collected in Nico's eyes as he shuddered, "I would never… subject myself to such disgusting acts of human debasement... you were the first… no one has ever-" Nico's voice faded off, he couldn't bring himself to talk about it, it made it too real. He tried to shield himself.

Jason let out a breath and replaced his violent expression with a genuine smile, "I knew it…I knew it Nico.. Thank God" he breathed in relief and tried to compose himself. Somehow the tear that slipped out of Jason's eye just then scared Nico more than anything else. "I was just testing you to make sure. It's hard to believe you haven't but I knew. You're body said so. And I've been watching you, I knew you were innocent" Jason said rubbing his eyes swiftly "I was glad to be your first" he said looking up and still smiling.

Nico was flabbergasted and infuriated amidst his fear, did this guy have some sort of filter in his head? "I never wanted it! You drugged me!"

Jason chose to ignore him and looked away "So how long have you wanted Jackson in your pants?"

Nico wanted to punch that mouth off his face, he wish he'd stop hearing such dirty things come out of it. And the guy was tainting Percy's name too.

"Percy would never…" "that doesn't answer the question" "you don't deserve to know anything"

Nico loved Percy, but loved him with such a reverence that he never even got that far in his imagination. He couldn't sully Percy like that, even if it was in the safety of his own mind. He'd come undone at just the thought of having Percy's lips brush against his own, he couldn't think anything else but a brush of Percy's lips would be able to bring him such a sweet and instantaneous death. Nico looked down with a blush, ashamed of the thoughts Jason put in his head.

Jason just looked at him with a sad expression, "would be a shame if he found out wouldn't it?" he said, looking down at his shoe as he scuffed it against the floor. "Would be horrible if everyone found out.." Nico's head started spinning, he needed to think of a way out of this. "Hazel would be so disappointed in you Nico, I wonder how they would react if they all saw your naked body the same way I saw it. Laying there and writhing like an open slut." Nico snapped his head up as Jason pressed his forehead against his own. "You were so beautiful, a complete and open virgin for me to unravel.. I couldn't help it.. it looks so much better in real life though, in natural lighting and in reach" Jason said as his fingers trailed the collar of Nico's turtleneck. "I've been jerking off to them after you left me" he laughed in his throat.

Nico pushed at him again and Jason let him get away again, the guy was having fun playing this horrible game of cat and mouse. "Get rid of them" Nico cried, "please". Jason looked at him with a new strange smile, "get rid of what?" "The pictures you took of me, please….please don't show anyone." Jason raised his hand again and thumbed Nico's cheek, "..you're really pretty when you cry" And he leaned down and forced his tongue into Nico's mouth, Nico was terrified that Jason would take him again. But Jason started to make the kiss more soft, kissing his lips as he got off and brushed Nico's hair aside.

"We'll talk later", Jason glanced at the clock "I need to get to practice and you need to get that book back to Chiron and then get your ass to class. You're already half an hour late. Naughty." and with another smile, he kissed Nico's forehead, pressed his face against the boy's raven hair and inhaled. Then he released him and walked away, putting his hands in his pockets and pulling something out. "Oh yeah, you forgot this" and he tossed it over at Nico who caught it jerkily. "But I'm keeping the boxers and the belt" said with a grin, walking backwards to the door as it opened. He looked out with a smile to the person there. "Yoo Jason" "Yo Leo, don't blow up anything" "Ahhh screw off to football land you dumb jock" Leo joked as they fist bumped and Leo walked in not noticing Nico. The teacher followed soon after and then Jason disappeared from the class with one last smirk towards Nico.

Jason had let him off too easily.

"Di Angelo you should get going, you're not in this class" spoke the teacher, Leo looked over his shoulder and jumped at noticing him.

But he stood there a moment longer, horrified at the messages he saw on his cell phone's screen. "Yes, Mam" he mumbled as he walked out in a daze, still looking at his phone. When he entered the empty hallway he could hear the coach's whistle from there, he clutched the phone and his other hand went up to cover his mouth as he convulsed. He dashed into the nearest washroom and emptied his guts into the closest toilet. His hand around the phone wouldn't stop shaking.

It had read

**Saturday Oct 12**

**Nico:** Hey Hazel! It's Jason, I know you're crazy busy with Frank's grandma in the hospital but do you think you could give me Nico's address? He forgot his phone and an assignment due tomorrow here in the gym.

**Hazel:** Oh sure, that's so nice of you. Could you let him know what's going on and that I'm alright? I've been calling him all afternoon to tell him.. but I guess since he's been so busy and with his phone being lost…

**Nico:** No prob, and thanks! Saves me the trouble of hunting him down myself. And tell Frank I'm here if he needs me, I can also drive g-ma Zhang back if you guys need.

**Hazel:** Thank you so much Jason! We really appreciate that. She's doing a lot better now. Send Nico my love!

**Nico:** I will

It wasn't Hazel's fault. She had no reason to believe that Jason was a threat since they were close friends and always treated Nico well around Hazel.. plus he was Frank's best buddy. Nico learned three things in school today. Jason was a good actor. Jason was manipulative. Jason was insane.


	4. Chapter 4

Hazel - Present

_Love you too. _Hazel smiled down at her phone sadly, she hadn't seen her brother in a worryingly long time. This was the longest she hadn't seen him and it made her embarrassingly anxious. She wished he would let her in more. She knew he had troubles like every human being but always pretended he didn't. She supposed that Nico preferred being alone though, so that he could study. _Maybe i'll go by his house today..no...no maybe he wouldn't like that_ she thought as she packed her bag. Nico had been very adamant when he told her not to come by anytime soon because his apartment was a disaster and he needed time to himself. She desperately wanted to come in and help him tidy up just as an excuse to find at least some amount of time with him even though they were both crazy busy.. but she didn't want to intrude. How sad it is that they love each other so much, are so close and yet the walls between them could be so high sometimes.

Hazel walked down the school halls and stopped herself as a body bumped into her playfully "hey Haze" Jason smiled widely as he ruffled her hair. "Ahh Jason cut it out", she said brushing it off but a smile on her face. "Why so down? It's good mood weather all week." "I'm not down, can't a girl just relax in her thoughts without smiling like an idiot 24/7?" she joked as Jason's grin grew. "What ya up to this week Haze?" "I have a ton of reports to work on this week.. I kind of procrastinated on them for too long.. what model student I am eh?" She scratched her head. "Haha, you'll get it done, I've seen you whip up A+s out of thin air. How's G-ma Zhang doing by the way?" "Oh, much much better, thanks again for driving her back again...um have you seen my brother around by the way?" "Yea he's doing great, he misses you though." Hazel smiled sadly, "he does?" "Yea of course, he always talks about you whenever I see him. But he's always super busy.. you know with the scholarship aims and all." "Oh he told you about that?" "Yeah totally, it's wicked that he wants to be a surgeon. None of us really have the smarts to be one except him" Jason laughed but paused, "er well except you Haze" and he gave her a noogie. "Hey, HEY! Cut it out!" and she twisted his arm back laughing. "Haha aw man you got me. Who taught you these moves?" Hazel smiled, " I used to take a few martial arts classes." "Oh yeah? What about Nico? He got any moves?" "Nah Nico's too gentle for that... he's no weakling but I can't imagine him ever deliberately trying to hurt someone, fighting back isn't Nico's way." Jason smiled, "yeah that sounds like him." The bell sounded, "guess we should head home. You need a ride?" "Nah I have club meetings today. But I'll see you around!". They half hugged and Hazel went on her way, feeling more at ease after talking a little about Nico.

Jason

Jason watched her retreating form before walking away towards the park. He couldn't shut his brain off, no matter where he was, who he was with or what he was saying, his mind was constantly thinking about Nico. Jason had tried but couldn't keep his hands off Nico the past month, he tried to control it in public but his nature couldn't contain itself. No matter how many times he touched him, Nico was always fearful and hypersensitive to touch, and it turned Jason on horribly. He was always in a horny uncontrollable rage like there was a constant thunderstorm inside of him.

The first month had been fun for him and hell for Nico. He hadn't touched Nico then, no. Just drove him out of his mind. When he walked the halls he could see Nico breaking down day by day and it satisfied him. It satisfied him to know that when Nico finally broke down, the only person he could turn to would be Jason, there was no one else to go to. It gave him great pleasure seeing Nico's face struck with fear and sickness whenever Jason was around with Hazel and the only circle of people that Nico knew. Jason made sure it encouraged Nico to stay clear away from them, Nico knew that Jason could use his sister and those pictures against him. Nico couldn't risk anything, so he kept his distance. And Jason made sure that Nico would never be around them alone and it kept up good appearances for him.

It gave him great pleasure in stealing Nico's belongings and sabotaging his school and work ethic. He smiled as he sucked on his cigarette and stared off at the sunset as he settled himself on top a picnic table when he reached the park. His brain was full of nothing else but Nico, it was all that occupied his mind. A lot of people thought he was some sort of complex mystery, but he really wasn't. He was incredibly simple to understand, but no one knew him. Nico would though, Nico would start to know him. Even though Nico was barely surviving. Nico was missing everything, he wasn't sleeping, he was on the verge of a breakdown from what Jason could tell. His grades were starting to waver because of Jason, he wasn't eating because of Jason, he wasn't sleeping because of Jason, he was always alone because of Jason. _But he will die without me. He'll have to come to me willingly_ Jason thought. _I can fill all those needs if he just comes to me. He needs to if he wants to survive. He will need me to survive. He will come to me._

Jason thought of some of the best moments of Nico in the past two months, they played back so vividly in his mind like his brain was a camera.

Week 1

Jason peered at them from around the corner, he watched Nico by Chrion's office door, shyly trying to alert the teacher.

"Sir I brought this for you". Chiron blinked in confusion "isn't this from the library?". Nico looked down at it, "well.. they had a few extra in stock they were planning on getting rid of. It's not a very big or used library…when I asked they were more than happy to give it away so they could free up some space". "For me?" asked Chrion. "Yeah, it'll be better for you to carry all those books around… it's kinda clunky but.." Nico rambled on a bit embarrassed and feeling silly. "No no, it's brilliant, thank you son" Chiron said as he clapped the boy on the shoulder. "It was a simple solution but a creative one. You're very good with solutions. Thank you Nico." Chrion smiled and went to start organizing his books into his new little library trolley. "My, it even has alphabetical divisions taped on this." Nico kneeled down to help him so he wouldn't have to bend.

Jason stared at them for a few more minutes before walking back to class.

Week 4

The second class was starting that day and Jason pretended he was listening to his 'friends' as he watched a flustered Nico from the class before talk to the teacher at the front.

The teacher sighed in exasperation. "I-I'm sorry, I know I have it somewhere in here." "Nico.. I already gave you an extension, if you don't hand it in today you fail the assignment. Okay?" "Y-yes sir." Nico placed his bag on his desk and kept rummaging through as the teacher stared in irritation, "do that somewhere else Nico, class is starting soon." "Yes..sorry.. can I hand it in a little later today?" "Fine, but I'll have to deduct 10% okay?" "Yes sir." And Nico ran to the library.

When Jason got home he flipped through Nico's lab report and twirled the usb key with the back up files in it around in his hand. He didn't understand a damn thing in the paper, must have been A+ worthy. He tore it up.

Week 5

Jason had gone to Nico's work place after school that day to witness his fine work.

"Nico you're late!" "I'm so sorry, my bik-" "It doesn't matter! Just attend to the line and count all the shit in the stock room... fuck.."

"yes sir.. sorry sir.. Have a good day. Yes thank you. No i'm sorry. Okay. Sure"

"Yes you're right"

"10...23...36..."

"I'm sorry it won't happen again sir"

Jason had laid in bed and replayed Nico's voice on his recorder, he couldn't stop replaying it, he was compelled by it as his thumb kept hitting buttons. "I'm sorry it won't happen again sir" "I'm sorry it" "I'm sorry it won't happen" "I'm sorry it won't happen again sir" "sir" "sir" "again sir" "again sir" "sir" "again sir" "good" "good" "good" "yes" "yes" "yes you're right"

He had been clutching the recorder in his pocket the whole time he watched Nico work and the boy ignored him. Jason stared blankly at the ceiling as he kept replaying the recordings and he masturbated to the sounds in his bed.

Week 6

"No.. please I have to get to class, I have to-" "No what you need to do is take care of me first, I have a big game soon and I need you to relieve some of this stress." "Jason please..I can't.. please I just, I just need to get to class.. I need to.." Nico spoke trembling as Jason lowered him to his knees, quickly unbuckled his pants and pulled his cock out. Nico shook his head back and forth in protest but Jason just rubbed his cock against Nico's face. The boy tried to turn away and he gripped the boy's neck and started rubbing his cock against that black hair he adored, it felt silky smooth and great against his dick. Nico looked down humiliated, glancing towards the toilet behind him and probably wishing that Jason would just dunk his head into it like other bullies did, instead of this. Jason pulled his head back up and held it in place, rubbing the head of his cock on the tip of Nico's nose. "Open". With trembling lips Nico opened them and Jason shoved it in hard, pulled Nico's hair painfully and started thrusting in deep, memorizing the feel of Nico's throat. He felt amazing as Nico's gagging convulsed around his dick and he shoved even further, in and out, stretching Nico's throat. Just as he was about to come he pulled out and sprayed his load all over Nico's face and hair, slapped it against the boy's face and gloated internally at how huge it looked next to Nico's small head. As Nico kept coughing, Jason rubbed his cock into Nico's hair, wiping his cum across it before shoving it back into Nico's mouth for a good clean and pulled out. He shoved himself back in his pants with a satisfied sigh. "Thanks" he said before walking out without another word.

Nico - Present

Nico still shook at the memory of all that happened the past two months as he walked towards his apartment in a dead like state. The horrible moment in the washroom still vivid in his mind, and a horrible threat of what was still left to come. It was then when he realized Jason was going to prevent him from grabbing the life he wanted. He remembered sitting on the floor in the stall trembling that day after Jason used him. He had to hurry to class to do his exam within the remaining time as fast as he could. Jason had held him up the entire class, teasing and toying with him and then forcing him into the stall. He wanted to rush to the sink to clean himself but a few guys walked in laughing. So he had to sit there on the floor waiting but they didn't leave. He panicked when he realized they had started to smoke. Peeking through the crack of the door and seeing them all sitting on and by the sinks... If he was caught stuck in there with them... he wanted to curse out loud. Nico shivered at the humiliating memory of what occurred next. He had tried to wipe off as much cum as he could with the toiler paper, judging where Jason had left his mark... which was all over. He then stared pathetically at the toilet but dipped some paper into the toilet bowl and tried to clean the dried remnants off with the water before rushing out, and surprising the smokers.

When he arrived to class the teacher hadn't bothered to hide her sneer as she covered her nose, obviously thinking that Nico had been smoking and shaking her head in disappointment. He had thanked her as she gave him an exam paper, sat down and started writing furiously and as fast as he could within the remaining 30 minutes on a 10 page exam.

He prayed that he passed.

Nico had great bags under his eyes, his sleeping habits had gotten so much worse to the point where he just stopped sleeping altogether. He was scared that Jason would be at his door or window any second, he'd check his window every now and then. He always felt like he was always in a dream state of mind like the night he was drugged. He had forgotten what sleep was like, time must have floated differently in his mind as he started living in the same day for far too long.

Nico suddenly realized that he was in his apartment at his landlord's front desk, as if he had suddenly teleported there. His landlady was yelling at him too. It took him a moment before he realized what she was upset about.

"Are...are you sure? I could have sworn I gave it in yesterday..." he said confusedly as the room started to look like it was a spinning fun house. The landlady sneered at him, looking up and down as if thinking _typical punk kid_. "Look kid, it wasn't in the drop box when I got here. It's either there or it isn't, and from the looks of it, you didn't hand it in. Now maybe you dreamt it up or you were too stoned coz it looks like you've been partying all night" and she lifted the empty box to his face to shake it. Nico looked down in exasperation as he was scolded, he had a million tasks to do all week but he was certain he had remembered to give his money in. "Could I... please get an extension?"

"For fuck sake! You dumbass kids need everyone to wipe your asses for you? No, I want my fucking payment today. As in right now! got it? Comprende?" she scolded, lighting a cigarette. "Yes.. I understand m'am." And Nico walked away in a daze. He stopped by the stairs to rub his eyes. He would later search his apartment for hours, even drop by school to see if he had left his monthly payment there. But he would never find the envelope again... that two months worth of money would just have to be replaced.

_I swore...I swore I gave it in. _He walked up the stairs methodically. _Maybe I dreamt it. _Nothing was making sense these past few weeks, like he was living in a dream. He couldn't sleep, he was terrified of it, his things kept going amiss and he was barely surviving on a meal each day, sometimes skipping one or two days. He was so paranoid of Jason coming to his door every night. And he worried for Hazel, Jason was psychotic and he was always around her. And Jason had those pictures of him. Jason had everything against him in this sick little game. In the past two months he was losing track of everything, he was late with school, work, bills, everything was a fucking mess. But worst of all he could only blame himself for it.

He walked into his apartment, grabbed his funds from out of his locked cabinet and sat down with it on his desk. Rubbing his eyes, he counted his cash.

_I'm a fucking screw up_

Jason

The landlady flipped through some magazines, waiting and looking at the clock for Nico to come back down. Footsteps alerted her attention back to the front desk. "Hi there" she was greeted with Jason's brilliant smile and her eyebrow rose at his appearance in such a dumpy apartment. "Well don't you look like a nice rich kid" she stated boredly, eyeing his expensive looking varsity jacket. "Don't I wish I had me some more of that so I could get my fucking rent on time, i'm too damn nice that's what it is" and she rubbed her cigarette into an ash tray, "you looking for someone hun?" "Oh I'm just here to see Nico Di Angelo" "Oh that punk? When you see him tell him to get his ass down here pronto so he can pay off his rent" "Oh uh.. he owes me some money too actually" Jason kept his smile in place but was repulsed by the lady. "Really? You too?" she asked disgustedly, making an annoyed face. "I guess.. I should ask him another time then" and Jason made to leave with the lie suggested into her mind. But the lady pointed a finger at him "You pound his fucking balls in for doing that, he got no right always being late. I can't stand punk kids like that who think they can get whatever they want, like the world has to hand them everything on a God damn plate". " I entirely agree." As she ranted she grew more flustered, "I can't believe that brat, I have half a mind to throw his ass out if he's late one more time". _You barely have half a mind _he thought "As you should, might teach him a lesson" Jason agreed, the lady nodded back with a huff and went back to her magazine.

Jason looked up the stairs for a moment, before heading back out.

Nico

Nico stared down at his cash blankly. _This is all I have?_

He looked out the window in confusion, it made no sense. He went downstairs and gave the landlady her pay, zoned out through her scolding and went up stairs to get ready for work, eager to get back some money.

Jason

The park was so calming in the evening, it was empty and the sun was setting. He pulled out Nico's envelope from his jacket with the money inside and played with it a little before pulling a lighter from out of his pocket and setting it alight. He raised it up to the sunset and admired how beautifully it burned before throwing it down. Then he looked back up at the sunset with a peaceful expression.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico

"You're doing alright"

He woke up blinking at the bright light and rubbing his head. Not recognizing the ceiling light, in a panic he shot up from the bed but a head collided with his at the same time and they both groaned loudly. "Aghhh.. that was my bad.. shouldn't have leaned in at the same time" came a familiar voice. Rubbing his head Nico looked over to see Percy beside the bed rubbing his forehead too. "..Percy?" "Hey Nico.."

"Where..am I?" "In the nurses's office, hey stay still." Percy said in gentle voice and pushed him back down as Nico tried to get up. "No it's alright, I'm fine" he said as he was about to move again but Percy pushed him back once more, worry on his face. Nico was too tired to blush but his heart fluttered at how gentle but strong Percy's touch was. "No Nico I think you should rest a bit." Nico sighed in exasperation and shoved Percy's hand off his chest. Sitting up he put his head in his hands. "Why am I here?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "You collapsed in gym class, I carried you to the nurse's office." Nico stilled. "I..did?" "you don't remember?" "no...uh.. but thanks." And this time Nico forced his way up out of the bed despite Percy's pestering. "Hey c'mon. Just.. listen the teacher said you could miss the class today, okay? So just sit back down." "I'm fine Percy, I just got a little light headed in the gym, i'm not that great at sports." Percy looked at him strangely, "...you just said you didn't remember" "I pulled alot of all nighters this week to finish some reports and extra credit work" Nico said rubbing his face once more and forcing himself to stay balanced, constantly shrugging Percy off when he offered support.

"Oh..okay. Look you should-" "don't tell my sister okay? Please" "but-" "Please. Percy. It's nothing to worry about I promise, she's stressed enough as it is. I was just being a little reckless and I'm anaemic so it's no surprise I.. passed out." Percy frowned as Nico walked around him to the door. "You're too light" Percy stated suddenly. Nico turned around slightly. "What?" "When I carried you, you felt too light" "Are you judging me or something? Sorry if I didn't make the trip to the nurse's office more challenging for you" Nico barked back, feeling offended. "No it's just... Nico you weigh almost as little as my cousin's kid and she's 10. And very tiny... I just...I was just wondering if you're eating alright is all" Percy rubbed his neck awkwardly. Nico blinked, "No I've always weighed about this much, you're exaggerating. Hazel is much lighter than me. Now please stop worrying. Thank you for bringing me here but I promise you i'll be fine." When Percy kept staring at him with those green eyes that made Nico feel even weaker he lied again "I'm not really designed for gym class. I'll bring a doctor's note or something next time. Okay?" Percy nodded unsure. "Can you keep this between us? If people ask can you just keep it to yourself?"

Percy

Percy nodded again as Nico left.

"...but you passed out in the change room alone..." he muttered to the empty room in confusion.

Percy went the rest of the day trying to shrug it off, Nico was alright he told himself. He had passed by Chiron's office during lunch time and smiled when he saw them organizing a trolley, it was good to see Nico spend some time with someone, and Chiron was a great teacher and friend. Percy wondered if he was over thinking it, Nico wasn't the first person he had to carry to the nurses's for passing out. But then again Nico was the first to pass out without having taken a ball to the head.

Later that day when he finally saw Hazel he picked her up in a friendly hug. Hazel and Nico always looked so sad it worried him sometimes. "HEY! Percy put me down!" she cried as she whacked his head lightly. "Oh you are light!" Percy said as he put her down, but stared strangely. _But Nico was still lighter._ "Whoa what's with that face?" she asked. "Eh? Nothing, probably nothing." "What? What does that mean?" "Hm? Oh you weigh nothing" "Coz I'm short? and I'm 110 Percy. That's something." Percy stared up thoughtfully, "hm.. say is it normal for a guy our age to weigh less than that?"

"well depends on how you define normal Percy. Everyone has different norms and body capacities since we're all designed differently. I know guys our age who weight 100" "really!?" Percy asked in surprise. "So...you'd say it's normal for an average guy with average height?" "What's this about Percy? Are you feeling weight conscious? You're not on some strange diet are you?" "eh, no.. just thinking is all.. say how much do you think Nico weighs?" "Nico? That's random" "I was just wondering, he just looks kinda light I mean" Hazel frowned in worry. "I...i'm not sure... 130 maybe?" "oh..." "Why? What's wrong with Nico?" she said in a panicked voice "Nothing!"

"Are you teasing him Percy?" "NO! No i'm not!" Percy cried in fear. "Then what?" "He...uh... he makes me feel fat?" Percy said weirdly, eye twitching at his own stupid lie. Hazel looked at him for a second, snorted as Percy kept trying to hold a straight face and then she burst out laughing like a maniac. Percy sighed but after a while he started laughing too. "Oh man.. wow that was a good laugh I haven't had such a long one in a while" Hazel said in tears "oh Percy, don't compare yourself to other people okay? Haha, everyone is different. You look just fine" "Hah! You know I was just kidding right? Right? Annabeth likes a guy with a Santa belly, okay?" he said rubbing his imaginary Santa belly, Hazel started cracking up again. And the sound warmed Percy's heart, he wanted to hear Nico laugh too.

Nico

"You're doing alright! I said you're doing alright! Yesssuh .Listen to me when I say you're just fine! Moses waited 40 years for salvation, Jesus waited 30 for his vocation. If life is hard and tearing you down don't despair my children, don't despair.. Because I'm telling you you're doing alright! God will bless thee, in time he will bless thee with grace and reward for all your suffering and all your weeping, for he has wept and suffered along your side too. And he's worth waiting on, I say he's worth waiting on!"

Nico sat there mesmerized by the pastor's sermon

"Now I see some new faces here today, and I want you all to know this church is open to everyone so bring along anyone. You are all worthy and accepted by God's love and were created just perfect as he intended. No matter who you are, who you love, what your origins are, we are all equal and you are all welcome to today's opening event and everyday onward. As Jesus was an outcast condemned by the church itself, not one, I say not one person shall ever feel like an outcast here in this church. You are all worthy, you are perfect, and listen as I tell you, you are doing alright! You are loved"

Nico stared in awe as he felt pressure being released from his chest, it felt like the sermon was orchestrated just for him. He had walked home in a daze and passed by a sign welcoming all to come to the opening later in the evening. Nico had tried to find the most appropriate thing he could, it was still all black but plain; but he didn't feel out of place, people came in all sorts of outfits, sure there were some rich families in nice suits, but there were average people too. Even a few in their pajamas which was funny, he guessed they wanted to be comfortable in the house of the Lord.

He stood up to sing with the community but as he did he saw Jason on the other side. How typical.

Jason was there watching him and wearing a rich looking suit similar to his father's. His parents stood on either side of him and were very attractive, intelligent looking and sweet faced, they looked like the perfect family. Jason smirked at him. Even in church Nico couldn't escape him, in fact why should church be any different. Nico stopped being surprised and afraid every time he saw Jason. The guy just popped up everywhere that was anywhere.

"Hello there Nico" Jason said when he came up to the boy and his perfect parents went off to talk to the pastor in the opposite direction. Jason leaned in to Nico with a chuckle, "what a coincidence, I had a dream of you being in church just the other day." Jason's hand gripped Nico's subtly pulling the boy forward. "I dreamt you were an angel singing on the choir stage in a white gown just for me. I was your only audience." Nico squirmed his wrist in the grip but Jason didn't relent. "I dreamt that I took you into the confessional, tore that gown and fucked you so hard inside that the church shook. And you kept screaming 'no please it's a sin please God, please stop, it's a sin it's a sin'" Jason whispered as he nuzzled his head back and fourth into Nico's every time Nico tried to turn his head away from Jason. Nico listened on horrified at Jason's recount, wondering if he actually did dream it or was making it up.

"But then you started to enjoy it and begged me never to stop. That was the hottest wet dream I've had yet" Jason closed his eyes, slightly nuzzling his face against Nico's, no one paying any attention to them as many people around the church were embracing each other.

"We should re-enact that here Di Angelo, in the confessional. Your skin would look perfect sliding against the ornate gold walls." Nico wanted to scream just then and there, to get away from this demon that was Jason Grace. Jason was not the grace the pastor was talking about, he did not come here looking for salvation or acceptance, but came to mock and laugh. Jason chuckled darkly, " the Lord can't save you." "HEY JASON MY MAN" Jason jumped in shock and Nico flinched as Leo ran up to them and Jason was forced to let go of Nico. As usual Leo didn't pay much attention to Nico and wrapped an arm around Jason's neck, "duude did you catch the Mets last night? It was baaaaaalllllllin, get it get it? Hey how come I never see you at church?" Jason desperately tried to keep his helpless expression restrained as Nico ran out and thanking God for Leo Valdez.

Leo

Leo laughed with Jason but his mind was on Nico. He purposely ignored Nico. But he knew when someone was in distress and was glad that Nico quickly left. He knew that look. He knew what bullying looked like. And he wondered why Jason was making Nico feel uncomfortable. He couldn't tell who was at fault or if either was at fault, maybe Nico had done something to Piper or something, he couldn't imagine why else Jason would corner the boy like that. But all Leo knew was that it was time for them to separate. "Hah look Leo, it was great seeing you, but I really should head out now" Jason said politely, eyes focused on the exit as he was about to run after Nico presumably. Leo and he were bros, but sometimes Jason confused him deeply, there were walls between them sometimes. As Jason tried to leave Leo grabbed his arm "HAH yea right man, your parents are still here, and you gotta meet my fam, c'mon big guy" he laughed crazily, wrapping his arm around Jason's neck and dragging him to the front of the church. Whatever was going on between Jason and Nico, it was between them, but for now Leo knew they needed some space, that was all he could tell.

Nico

"you're doing alright"

Nico started to cry, "hang in there, it will be just fine. And promise me to call back some time okay?" "Yes thank you". The girl said a few more sweet words before Nico hung up his phone. Those words were all Nico needed to hear, he needed someone to tell him he was alright and to keep going on. He put the slip of paper into his drawer that read 'suicide prevention hotline'. It was a sin to kill yourself, and how could he ever do that to Hazel.


	6. Chapter 6

Nico

"Hey Nico, would you like to help me finish my lunch?" Nico stared at Chiron as he rubbed his belly. "I think I overestimated how much food to order, would you like some? I don't have the heart to throw it out or the stomach to finish it" Chiron smiled. Nico knew what it meant though, Chiron was perceptive and knew that Nico was struggling but wouldn't pry until Nico came to him on his own. "Sure, thank you sir." Chiron was the only teacher who paid attention and didn't judge him.

Nico went into the washroom, sat on the seat in a stall and shoved the sandwich into his mouth and started to cry. It tasted so good, he forced himself not to chow down like a dog or else he'd make himself sick. He never really liked Mcdonalds but food was food and it tasted amazing when you were starving. And he really loved Chiron.

The week went by rather similarly. Chiron would always have some elaborate excuse as to why he had so much excess food and would always hint a little at school counseling. "Nico me lad I don't suppose you want some croissants? We overstocked at the teacher's meeting today, there's a lot of left over snacks, you can share it with some friends if you like." Chiron smiled, handing over a full bag to Nico. Nico smiled, "ah thank you sir... but you really don't hav-" "nonsense Nico, how else are we going to get rid of it unless we throw it out, that would be a shame." "Yes sir". "Take care son" Chiron smiled, squeezing Nico's shoulder a bit and returning back to his desk. If Nico ever wanted a father growing up, he would have picked Chiron.

When school ended, Nico was in such a state of oblivious happiness, he felt like he could go on. He could make it. Heading on home he was stopped though. Jason grabbed the bag away from him.

"Stay away from Chiron." "But.." "That old man probably just wants to bang you" Jason said eyeing the bag of croissants with a sneer "no, that's... never... Chiron is just worried" "if you're hungry just come to me. I can give you all the food you need" Jason said as he threw the food into a nearby trashcan, it broke Nico's heart. He knew deep down that Chiron had bought the extra just for him. Jason looked back and repeated "stop running to him like a lost puppy and sticking your ass in his face every time you help him organize his nerdy books okay? In fact just stay away from that old bastard. altogether" Nico's blood boiled, "don't call him that!" but Jason grabbed his arm, "you're coming over to my place today, and you're having dinner with me, got it?" "No...I don't want to."

Jason glanced around the streets before leaning in. "What did you say to me?" Nico looked away. "Don't fight me Nico. I can treat you nicely if you just stop fighting me. Your life will stop being shitty if you just let me take care of you and stop being so fucking stubborn" he muttered as he yanked Nico roughly to make his point. Nico felt like a child being scolded by a parent in public. "We're going to my place" Jason said as a final word.

Nico could never understand how such wonderful parents could have a son like Jason. He doubted they knew their son was a psychopath. Then again he wondered if they really knew their son at all. "It's great to have you over Nico, you seem like such a sweet boy" said Mrs Grace as she began cleaning up, "ah thank you m'am, dinner was delicious" "Oh son please don't worry, you can leave the dishes" she said but Nico had already taken them to the kitchen and she smiled gratefully. "You can just load them into the dishwasher there" Nico nodded. Despite starving, Nico barely had an appetite eating at Jason's, the food was excellent but it felt weird eating it, he wish he hadn't but what choice did he have.

"Our maid would usually do it but she's on vacation this week". "Y-you have a maid?" Nico couldn't imagine it, having enough money for a maid, who would even need a maid when you could do housework yourself, the Graces must have been a very busy family. "Oh yes she's a dear, ah Jason make sure to finish your report for tomorrow, me and your father are leaving now" "of course mom" Jason said as he kissed her cheek. "It was very nice meeting you son" Mr Grace said shaking Nico's hand as he closed the washer, "you and Jason make a great pair, take care of each other" he smiled. Nico faltered, "uh, uh". "Dad you should get going now" "OH sorry, alright we're off, it was really nice again to meet you Nico."

And his parents left the house for their usual business trips, Nico's stomach dropped as they closed the door and Jason locked it. "Ugh, finally, I wasn't expecting them to be home today. I hope their plane crashes." Nico looked at him in horror "but..they're your parents." "So?" Jason said as he prowled towards Nico. Nico was cornered as Jason reached him and picked him up and set him atop the counter where the washer rumbled beneath him. Jason smiled, "nice vibration down there haha" he said as he rubbed Nico's thighs, "time for dessert" and he leaned in to kiss the boy but the doorbell rang and the Graces knocked, "Jason? Jason we forgot our keys sweetie." Jason groaned loud in annoyance, "stupid bitch" he muttered as he started to walk to the door.

"Go upstairs Nico, my room is on the left." Nico had no choice but to comply. "Heeey mom, you silly duck. Here's your keys" and he kissed her goodbye and wished her a safe trip and she waved at Nico again and Nico felt sick. Jason followed him upstairs and Nico rushed up, knowing that Jason was looking at his butt. "Don't worry, we'll get our own place. Living with these dumbasses is driving me crazy." Nico stopped at the top of the stairs, "you..shouldn't talk that way about your parents." It wasn't fair that Jason had parents, such lovely parents. Jason wrapped his arms around Nico's waist when he reached the top and kissed the top of his head, Nico fantasized pushing back and throwing them both down the stairs to their deaths. "Fine my parents were real great guys." Nico stared at the carpet, "why do you hate them?" "...I hate everyone" Nico analyzed the patterns on the carpet. "Everyone except you" Jason breathed into his ear. Nico's breath hitched... why was he so important to Jason, he didn't think he'd ever understand.

They stood like that for a moment, Jason just holding him and Nico immobile. Finally Jason inhaled, "C'mon let's go to my room". And he guided Nico through the door.

Nico walked in terrified, it was the same plain room that Jason had first raped him in. A few sports trophies and posters scattered here and there, but a bare room mostly. Jason walked in "So. Just curious.." he said as he sat down on the bed, pulling a cigarette and lighter out of his drawer and starting to smoke, "what do you see in Percy Fagson anyways?" Nico tried to hold in his disgust as Jason patted the spot beside him and Nico sat down quietly. When he didnt talk, Jason just smiled, grabbed Nico's head towards him and kissed him open mouthed, letting smoke fill the boy's mouth. Nico pushed away coughing and Jason started to laugh. "Sorry." When Nico finished coughing he asked, "why..are you doing this..." Jason just stared at him, in that long awkward strange dazed like stare that he always does. "Isn't it obvious?"

Nico just stared back in fear and confusion as Jason's expression contorted. "So what's so special about Percy again?" Nico looked away, "I don't know..." "you do" "I don't" "yes you do, why would you like him if you didn't know? If he didn't strike you? What is it? What's so special?" Nico looked at his hands in his lap "he's.. just a good guy." "So am I." Nico looked up at Jason raising an eyebrow, "okay fine.. well before the last two months you've known me. What made him different from me?" Nico went back to looking at his hands as Jason took another drag. "Percy..he..he's just...so kind and loyal to others. He's the type of person to stop a race to help an old lady across the street, run back and win first place...and he's just always so happy and carefree, and gentle... he's a happy idiot" Nico smiled despite himself.

Jason stared at him as Nico eyes started to look faraway, "he's a light in the dark". "That poem you wrote was about Percy." Nico didn't say anything, that was obvious. Jason frowned looking away "you..." "Can I go now?" asked Nico. Jason took another deep drag, "why do you want to be a doctor?" "what..how did you-" "why do you want to help people so much, when they don't give a shit about you? Why?" Nico was confused, "if you have to ask that question maybe you don't really understand me." Jason chuckled, "that's a lie. I know everything about you..." "I'm going now." Nico got up to leave but Jason grabbed his arm, "you don't need to be a doctor, you don't need to work so hard..I can take care of you." "GET real Jason! I'm not a dog!" Nico snapped, his patience dying. "I'm not treating you like a dog" Jason said calmly. "Yes you are! Everything you're doing... how can you be so selfish...I'm tired of these games.." Jason looked to the ground, still not letting go of Nico. "What can I do to be better than Percy?" he muttered. "What..." Nico whispered.

"He doesn't know you like I do!" Jason said suddenly grabbing his face. "I can make you happy, I can.. I notice you every day Nico. It's killing me." Nico tried to pry his hands off. "I see the way you care for people that everyone ignores." Nico stumbled but Jason stood up and kept him balanced. "You don't follow or kiss ass to people who have the spotlight. You give your lunch to homeless guys on the street when you're barely making it yourself and not eating properly." Nico was starting to see a third Jason, there was an angry Jason, a mischievous Jason and now a desperate Jason. "You talk about worlds and havens and places you want to run away to in your poems and things you want to change, and no one realizes how amazing and prodigious your talents are. I want to sit down and hear you tell me what all those beautiful words mean and all those worlds you talk about. You try to reach out to everyone and help them somehow but they never notice. They treat you like you're invisible and I know the one thing you want is someone to see you for who you are. You're always trying to prove yourself into a better person even though you're better than all of us. I see the way you help others and you put them before yourself, even the ones you barely know.. I see the way you're hurting when you lie to Hazel everyday… I see the way you keep on going when there's nothing left to hope for, even when I push your limits you still won't fight me. I see the way you suffer but think you don't…I see it all..I see it." Nico looked at him incredulously, he didn't care what Jason saw in him, he knew he was pathetic, he didn't need to hear these lies just so Jason could get what he want.

Jason was out of his mind. "I..I can make you happy.. I can provide for you… you don't have to do a thing.. just love...just love me." And Jason caressed his face in that strange way he always does.

Things started to make sense to Nico, the measures Jason went through to get him crippled in school and work and even as far as sleep and food. Jason wore and broke him down in the hopes that Nico could completely rely and depend on him with no one else to turn to.. as if he were exactly a dog. In his own sick way Jason wanted to take care of him and give Nico everything, riches and security, and in return all Nico had to do was love him back. But Nico could never be bought.

"You…can't…we can't… the damage is already done… Jason just let…just let me go… if you really care about me. Please just let me go. Please." Jason started to shake, his eyebrows knitting. "But.." Nico tried to struggle out. "N-no…why…why are you pushing me away.." Jason whimpered. Nico started thrashing harder, "I'm better than them! Better than him!" Jason cried. But Nico wouldn't stop and angry Jason came to the surface again.

He threw Nico down on the bed and started kissing him hard, tearing his clothes off rapidly. Nico screamed in his mind, not again not again not again God please save me he thought. But Jason was still there and before he knew it, he entered Nico's ass without preparing the boy. Thrusting himself to and fro staring at Nico's face and willing the boy to respond. He grabbed his face. "Look at me." He said sternly as he fucked him. But Nico kept his eyes screwed tightly shut. "Open your eyes or it'll just get worse." Jason flinched at his own threat. Nico opened them but turned his eyes away.. He stared out at the window, wishing he was free and could escape again. It enraged Jason even more.

"You like windows so much? Let's go then". He picked Nico up by the legs and carried them to the window. "Wh- No!" Jason turned him around doggy style and pressed him up against the window. "No, stop!" Nico tried to squirm away. But Jason forced his arms into his chest in a painful hug and laughed cruelly as he thrust his way inside, sucking the boy's neck. It was the middle of the day, and it was bright. People could see them if they just looked up. "Stop stop stop!" Nico begged, but Jason kept going. "Jason please! I'll do whatever you want." Nico saw a kid staring up in confusion and pulling at his mom's skirt who was busy paying for ice cream. Jason slowed down a bit "this is what I want" as he thrust more slowly but with power. "I-I'll do something better." Jason laughed but pulled himself back and let his hands slide down to Nico's hips as the boy ripped the curtains close, shuddering. "Come on, show me" Jason said as he crudely humped himself into Nico like he was nudging him. Nico turned himself around, Jason's eyes never blinking or looking away from him as Nico leaned up and kissed him in fear. Jason didn't respond at first, he just let Nico's mouth experiment on top of his. He smiled into the kiss, picked Nico up by the legs and wrapped them around his waist. He walked back towards his computer chair, sitting down with Nico on top as he continued to furiously make out with the boy. He held Nico by the hips roughly, thrust up hard once causing the chair to roll back and forth. Releasing the boy's lips he growled out, "ride me." Nico nodded shakily, "and put some effort into it before I decide I prefer the window view." Jason smirked as he let his arms stretch back to hold on to the edge of the bed behind to keep the chair in place against the bed.

Nico took in a deep breath, closed his eyes tight and desperately began to ride Jason as best he could, picking himself up to the head of Jason's dick and slamming down as deep and hard as he could. Jason gripped the sheets behind him, moaning and leaning his head back as he let Nico do the work and find a rhythm. "Do it faster" he said as Nico began grinding faster, willing himself not to cry, but a few teardrops hit Jason's chest anyways and he gripped the Jason's shoulders harder. "Yeahh" Jason breathed out, he seemed to like that and couldn't stop himself from thrusting himself up too to meet Nico. The chair rolled back and forth violently, causing the bed to rattle too as Jason used his arm strength to anchor and use it to pull them back against it, his feet planted firm on the ground. "Put your mouth on my neck" he instructed with a sigh and Nico complied, trying to do what Jason always did to him. He sucked desperately on it and praying it would be over soon. God help him, he was disgusted but a part of him started to welcome the pleasure and the control, it made him forget about his shitty problems. He started to pretend it was Percy beneath him, letting him do what he wanted, those green eyes dilated in a haze and gasps escaping his open mouth. He pretended they were Percy's breathy moans bringing him escape. And he cried like he always does when he realizes how truly alone and helpless and pitiful he was. He cried and sobbed into Jason's neck as they kept going at it and a cry tore out of both of them. Jason thrust up fiercely, his ass leaving the chair and picking Nico up in the air with it as it stuttered, hands gripping tighter on the sheets behind him. He continued to thrust up in the air as he came hard inside Nico, emptying himself dry. Nico lifted his head and kissed him deeply, their tongues and lips massaging. He thought of Percy as his prostate was overstimulated and his cock bounced against Jason's abs and his mouth connected to Jason's open one. He came hard between their chests. Jason kept thrusting up, kissing him back frantically and riding out the waves and gasping out from the heavy orgasm. The exercise it took for them to be in this position made the orgasm pinnacle to a point where it almost hurt in an amazing way and made their vision unfocused. Jason collapsed back against the chair, gasping heavily. Letting the sheets go, he wrapped his arms around Nico contentedly. Nico's focus came back as he stared at the sheets while trying to catch his breath, they were torn and ripped from Jason's grip. Jason was still inside him and as always he wanted to throw up now that he was finished and his cock softening between them. He felt the horrible wave of the aftermath and he internally kicked himself for thinking of Percy in this situation. He hated how he let himself succumb to his crude human nature. He was sick of the feeling of cum continuously overflowing inside of him and slipping out, he wish Jason wouldn't come inside him. Jason always released too much, it felt like it was rising into Nico's chest like a hose and made him want to puke it out.

Jason groaned "damn…" Nico kept trying to catch his breath.

"You love me yet?" Jason joked.


	7. Chapter 7

Nico

This was the worst week. Everything just kept repeating itself, every day was the same with bits of horror sprinkled on it. He missed a total of three school days, meaning 15 classes, not to mention he was constantly late for them. He always tried desperately not to be late for the class he shared with Percy, if Percy grew any more suspicious then he would tell Hazel what was up and Nico couldn't afford that.

Life was so hellish, he didn't understand how he was still making it. Jason had raped him every day, multiple times a day, it wore Nico out more than anything. The saving 'grace' was that it helped him sleep sometimes but he could only sleep for an hour each time and would wake up in burning pain.

There was always food around but he was never hungry, he either threw it up after Jason made him eat with him or didn't touch it at all. He sometimes tried to use Jason's gym but didn't want to accept any charity or privileges from him so avoided it altogether, besides Jason raped him in there too. Any area of the house was sour because Jason wanted to make memories everywhere. Jason's parents were still away on their trip and he kept forcing Nico to come over.

He couldn't stop as Jason screwed him into his parents' bed, he couldn't protest when Jason took him on the kitchen table. He remembered being taken on there when he had asked "...I need to pay my rent...I need to go back home..." hoping that Jason would listen for once. But Jason kept going at it.

"You can do it later. I'll give you the money," Jason sighed. But Nico would never take the money, he refused it absolutely. "Fuck you drive me crazy." Nico stopped asking him for anything.

Nico also stopped trying to scrub himself of the filth, he just let himself feel dirty. He no longer had an ounce of privacy in his life anymore, because Jason liked to shower together and that led to other things too. Nico started to feel like a personal doll, like he wasn't alive anymore, he just let Jason do whatever he wanted and dazed off during it. He would think about Hazel or school like he always does. And when Jason was happy he would let Nico go to class early and that was all Nico wanted these days, he couldn't concentrate at school but at least he could get some physical space.

The bad part about being at school was that it broke Nico's heart that he had to reject Chiron's attempts to get closer to him and helping him out or eating lunch with him. He stopped going completely and he could tell Chiron was sad but looked hopeful that Nico was doing better. He hated that Chiron had become like everyone else, and just assumed he was fine. People either assumed he was a punk kid that didn't care, or assumed that he was doing fine on his own. It was true that he didn't want people's help or for them to reach out, but at the same time he hated when they just assumed.

When Nico stopped by the office one last time, he watched Chiron going through his trolley and it made him sad. It was the only highlight of his school life to spend time with the teacher and he had to give it up. He also had to give Hazel up. Jason had taken his phone and texted her _I need some space Hazel. _And Nico knew that would break her heart, it would make her feel like a naggy mother, so she stopped texting him. And he kept avoiding her, it wasn't like he had a phone anymore, it was Jason's now.

He walked away from Chiron's office, it reminded him of the two things he had to give up and it hurt.

As he began walking his way to his locker to get ready for class, he turned the corner and bumped into a body. He reached out to help stabilize the smaller form by their arms. "Oh, thank you.. sorry I wasn't paying attention," said Piper.

"Oh sorry.. me too," Nico said funnily. Piper looked…well… like him. That was the only explanation for it. It was scary how frail and tired she looked, like looking at a mirror. He released her and made to leave, walking around.

She looked around the empty hall before tuning quickly to quietly say "I know about you and Jason." she smiled sadly.

Nico's eyes widened and he turned back to her but she said "don't worry, I won't tell. I never should have pressured him to date me, he was such a gentleman about it but… I know you'll make him happy Nico, you both deserve every happiness life can give," she said.

Nico's mouth fell, he wanted to tell Piper the truth. He wanted so desperately to tell her everything, he wanted to collapse in her arms and put an end to how tired and grieved he felt. But he didn't, he just stared at her in a trance.

Piper teared up, "the first time we..we…you know.." she spoke with such deep shame as she wiped her nose. Looking down at her shoes she said "he called out your name," and a few tears spilled out.

Nico opened and then closed his mouth, he hated seeing her cry like this.

"You're the one who deserves every happiness Piper, you deserve so much better. I would never intentionally hurt you. What he did was wrong.. please don't blame yourself.. you.. you'll find the most amazing person and you'll live happily ever after."

Piper smiled, "I thought he was my happily ever after. But I guess he was yours. Take care of each other, kay?" she said sadly.

Nico swallowed, he wanted to scream so badly as she thanked him before walking away. She looked like a dazed ghost trying to find her way through a maze of the living world and Nico desperately wished he could help her. Jason had said they had broken up and that was over two months ago.

People barely saw Piper... he wondered how much she suffered if she was still grieving this long. He watched as he saw her rubbing her stomach and wondered if it was possible that she had an abortion or miscarriage. It might have been a very far fetched idea but she looked like a person who had lost more than just a boyfriend. Nico was good at reading people.

And he felt horrible. As cruel as Jason was… he had hurt both Jason and Piper irreparably. The same way his love for Percy took over him, Piper's love for Jason consumed her and Jason's dark and strange love for Nico took over him, each in their own way. Life was a bitch. If cupid existed, he had shit aim with arrows and he was a bitch too. If anything, Annabeth and Percy must have been standing close by when the arrow luckily struck through them both at the same time Nico pondered in slight jealousy.

When the day finally ended and Nico got to his apartment, he wanted to laugh at how unbelievable things felt. The great part was that Jason was obligated to go with his team on a tournament trip at another school and would be back in a few days. The bad part was that he made up for the lost time he'd have with Nico by raping him every chance he had before leaving.

And today was a result of everything. What ever happened to TGIFs. Recounting the day, he realized how brief it felt. Nothing but rejection all day as he closed his eyes and his mind slowly started to playback and trash the memories into the meaningless cabinet file section.

"Please, please I promise it won't happen again." He had been begging a lot these days.

"Nico you missed three shifts. THREE. With no call, no email, nothing. Son look, I know you have it rough but that is just unacceptable, we can't keep picking up the slack for you."

Nico bowed his head, "look I- I can work overtime, even during school if you need. Please, I really need this job."

"You don't act like it."

"But."

"I'm sorry Nico. You're fired."

"Nico what happened? You used to be an A+ student. I have to say I'm really disappointed in you. I hope you haven't joined the wrong crowd or become apathetic about school. This is your future, Nico. Don't waste it. Pick up those grades and you'll get to med school like you wanted"

What med school.. he was barely able to pay for his bills with the money he had for food. How could he be expected to help others if he was incapable of helping himself.

"Di Angelo! You're behind on rent again! If you don't pay up by Friday I'm gonna haul your ass!" his landlady had hollered when he walked up to his apartment.

She was the least of his problems. Lucky for him he knew she wasn't as hard ass as she came off, she threatened a lot but in Nico's experience she had always given an extension because he always paid up, in a sad way she might have been the only person who understood him. He just hoped she didn't have a change of heart this time.

He had nodded in response and when he got to the door it took him a good 5 minutes to shakily open it. He couldn't control the tremors in his hands from lack of sleep these days. When he got in he just sat on the floor in the dark. He couldn't remember when he stopped feeling tired and hungry, he just felt like a zombie.

Nico looked up, head resting against the door. _Well. At least you aren't suffering in a third world country or hospital, you can't be the most miserable person in the world after all_ he thought. That's something. He chuckled. But soon after he felt bad for those poor souls, here he was whining to himself knowing he had more power to change things than people living in oppressive governments or imprisoned by deteriorating health. There were people around he could turn too, yet felt he couldn't for a million reasons. His head hurt to think about all the moral implications and world problems so he just dragged himself up and to bed. He'd find a way to make it better somehow.

Nico laid for hours in bed looking at the ceiling. Maybe one night would help, just one. All he wanted was a single night's rest so it wouldn't feel like he was living in the same day for an eternity. Swallowing he decided to finally just let himself go by the only method he knew how to, it might help him pass out if he tried and it might shut his brain off. He let his hand slowly drag down to the hem of his pants.

Just having it there made his heart hammer, it was natural and normal for his age, why was he so nervous. He slipped it in and shuddered a bit. He let himself think about Percy, pushed back the guilt, and pretended it was his first time. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he wrapped his hand around his shaft as his other hand gripped the bed sheet tightly. He wished he was better than this, but needed to distract himself from all the pain he felt. "Percy" he breathed out, he imagined himself in Percy's arms, making out on his bed.

Percy's lips felt so perfect, he licked his own lips imagining Percy's tongue slowly sliding into his own and caressing inside lovingly. Nico began blushing hard at the image. Percy's hand would softly caress his cheek and neck while the other held Nico's hand comfortingly and holding it to his broad chest. Percy would slip his tongue out now and then to whisper sweet "you okays?" and "I love yous" against his lips.

Then he pictured Percy holding him down more roughly, and kissing him more passionately and possessively like Nico was the most special thing he was desperate not to lose. Percy began to trail kisses on his body and slowly started to go down on him. Then Percy opened Nico's pants with his teeth and his gentle fingers caressed Nico's hips. Once Percy got his cock out, he licked a gentle stripe up it while looking at Nico with a playful smile. Percy started to suck the head lightly and closed his green eyes, strands of hair fell in front of his face and Nico brushed it aside, gently gripping Percy's hair. Nico shuddered uncontrollably as Percy swallowed Nico's length into his mouth and massaged it with a determined and skillful tongue.

Nico panted hard and gripped harder as he saw Percy's head bobbing up and down. He began to jack himself off harder and faster, twisting around the head and pulling hard at his shaft, getting so close to his climax. But then Percy's hair started to bleed into a golden hue and when the head looked up Jason's face peered up at him with an evil smirk. Nico gasped and ripped his hand out of his pants like he had touched fire. That image had broken his euphoria, he was no longer in the mood to continue. He brought his palms up to his face and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes as his erection died down and he began to cry in frustration.

Why was he crying so much these days. Every time he thought he had run out, a new fresh amount of tears would build. He thought he had cried everything out, how did he still have so much left to pour. He didn't want to live in a cycle anymore, victims lived in a cycle. Victims always cried. Victims didn't lead their own lives. He didn't want to be a victim anymore. He just wish he knew how to stop.

A.N Thanks to StackofStories for the organization tips, you were right, I skimmed some books and realized it was helpful to separate the dialogue. I have a bad habit of typing fanfics straight out without ever rereading or organizing them. I'll try to keep that in mind as I update the rest.


	8. Chapter 8

3 months later

Nico

Hazel gasped, "N-Nico it's beautiful.. how.. how much was it?"

Nico smiled, "don't worry, you deserve to be lavished on your birthday."

"But"

"Look, I gotta promotion at my job recently," he said with a smile.

Hazel was still hesitant. He felt horrible for lying, he felt like Jason, but still he said "It's nothing. Really, just wear it. I gotta shove something in Frank's face."

Hazel beamed at him, and he put it around her neck. "You make it look even more beautiful," he said in a happy voice and truly meant it.

"Nico.. I really wish you would just move in with us, it's hard living on your own during high school. Even with a job."

Nico hugged his sister. He put his chin on her head, "stop worrying Haze. I really don't belong there, it's not my environment. You know how I am."

Hazel gripped him, "just promise you'll let me know if you ever need anything?"

_I wish it was just you and me against the world. I wish you'd come back_. "Of course" Nico said.

"And make sure you eat and sleep properly, cramming for assignments and exams is no excuse Nico!"

"Yeah, I will. Sorry, I guess I just get distracted when I'm studying."

Hazel smiled and hugged him tightly. Nico was so glad he had a sister. He held her hand and they went to the school football game together.

Nico had so many classes to catch up with and shouldn't have been there, but he didn't have the energy to care anymore. He sat with Hazel on the bleachers as they watched the football game. He watched Percy play. He didn't know if he still had a desire to play anymore, he just wanted to get by each day. Ironically enough he started to hear Everyday is Exactly the Same by Nine Inch Nails blasting out on the speakers by the rocker kids lower on the bleachers that pissed everyone off. _Song of my life _Nico thought. He just wanted a happy ending to it.

Time passed quickly and he dazed off and before he knew it the game had ended, he saw Percy run up to Annabeth in the crowd and kissed her. Several of the guys on the team ran up to their girlfriends and received winning kisses, he urged Hazel to go down and she threw her arms around Frank. Nico watched them, the guys all looked like princes and knights and soldiers coming home from a war.

He turned and no surprise to him Jason was there, taking his helmet off and looking right at him in the middle of the crowd. Everyone was patting Jason on the back as Jason just looked at him with a tired but determined face.

Nico assumed he must have won the touchdown with the way everyone was hugging and touching him, but he looked like he didn't want them to, Jason hated people after all. Jason just stood there ignoring their touches and waited for Nico to come down as if to kiss him, as if his eyes said _I won that for you. _Jason even spread his arms out expecting Nico to come to him_. _Did Jason really think that 5 months of torturing him would get Nico to submit? Nico looked away and missed Jason's expression change. They were both so tired of this.

Jason lowered his arms and forced his way out of the confused crowd and Nico got up and left too.

"I wouldn't have cared," Jason said when he caught him later at his locker.

Nico still would not look at him, "care about what?" he asked as he took things out of his locker like a zombie.

"I wouldn't care if everyone saw us kissing," Jason spoke slowly. "Maybe it's time for people to know about us." he said leaning in.

"There is no us Jason. There's just you using me."

"There can be an us.. if you just respond, give me something back. We can be the perfect couple if you show everyone you want me too."

"Why would I do that? For Hazel to know? For everyone to think we're in love? I thought we wanted to keep this thing between us a secret." Nico groaned.

"I just want us to be a real couple."

"Then you should have stayed with Piper instead of breaking her heart."

Jason made a tsking sound, "me and Piper weren't in love. We weren't a couple. We were a set up," he said, rubbing his eyes and running his hand through his hair. Then what did Jason think he and Nico were?

Jason looked down. "I just want to have a normal life, people to cheer me and my boyfriend on, take you to prom.. go on dates in public... stop hiding.." he muttered.

"Jason, we're not hiding being a couple, because we're not a couple. When will you understand that you're making this all up in your head? You know I don't love you... people don't have a choice in who they love, I can't just choose to love you."

Jason grabbed his hand.

"Yes you can. You just aren't trying. You're mine. You're my boy," he gritted out. It came out so pathetic but sounded absolute and authoritative at the same time. "Do I need to teach you another lesson?"

Nico looked at him, fear lost from his eyes. Just the need for sleep replaced it.

"Remember the pictures? Remember Hazel? Those worries can go away Nico, or they can become a disaster depending on your decisions."

Nico just stared at him blankly, he couldn't bring himself to care anymore, Hazel could see the pictures for all he cared and then he could sleep on it and talk to her about it in the morning. Jason waited for him to respond for a good five minutes but he stopped talking.

"Say something!" Jason groaned. But Nico didn't open his mouth again. Jason huffed and walked to class.

Nico stood there by his locker, watching the sky through the window.

Percy

Percy stared at Nico in class. The teacher kept telling him to turn his head back but he couldn't help himself. He wished he could understand the guy. To be honest, he usually never thought of or considered Nico until the guy was just awkwardly standing there or when he fainted in the change room. He had to admit he thought Nico was a strange kid, but he knew Nico was a good fellow and it made him a bit sad that Nico always seemed to want to avoid him for reasons he didn't understand.

It made Percy grow accustomed to forgetting about him time to time. Sometimes though, he wished he could get to know Nico better since the guy was the brother of one of his closest friends. Nico had always been so happy and excited around Percy when they were little tykes growing up in this neighbourhood. He'd be that kid that would trail along with Percy's gang and rave excitedly about monster magic. Percy had missed that a bit.

He guessed that Nico had grown up and didn't want Percy around or to be a follower. He remembered hearing about an older sister named Bianca that died when Nico was much younger before Hazel and her mom took him in.. It didn't help the fact that Nico's mother had died during freshman year too. A thought occurred to Percy and It scared him to think that the reason Nico distanced himself from everyone including Hazel was because he was afraid of losing the ones he loved most, as if he were an omen. It made Percy sad and suddenly very guilty for neglecting the boy.

When Percy caught him alone in the field after school, he greeted him and asked how he was. But Nico didn't have much to say, instead he stood up to leave.

When Nico tried to move around, Percy grabbed his arm and he felt the boy flinch. He loosened his grip but keeping it firm and said "Nico, wait. You don't have to run away."

"Let go" Nico said aggressively, ripping his arm out like a mad man, but Percy caught it again and refused to let go.

Nico struggled hard and attempted to run away but Percy had enough and grabbed him close into an awkward hug. Percy prayed that no one saw this, it would look super suspicious. "Stop it Nico! I'm not letting you go," he yelled but Nico still thrashed around desperately. If Nico had been eating and sleeping better, he'd probably have the strength he once had to throw Percy off and put up a better fight.

It was becoming really hard for Percy to keep him in a grip without being more aggressive. "Hey if you don't stop I'm gonna tackle you to the ground and tickle you."

Nico froze. "You wouldn't."

"Yes I would."

Nico stilled but didn't relinquish his break out position. "Look Nico I'm here if you need to talk." Nico bowed his head, "why would I need to talk?"

"I don't know, just.. About something, about anything. Talk to someone dude, you're always looking so depressed these days."

"I always look that way."

"No you just.. feel different. Why can't you just let someone know what's bothering you? You can let me know, maybe I can help."

Nico started thrashing again feeling completely humiliated and exposed, he wished Percy wouldn't hold him against his will, but it wasn't possessive or harsh like Jason's grip.

"That's it!" Percy yelled and tackled Nico to the ground, letting his fingers fly everywhere to tickle the hell outta the poor kid.

Nico couldn't help but laugh painfully "s-stop! gAhhhhahahaah, no! PER-PERCY! Stoppahhahah."

Percy stopped eventually but didn't get off, panting and laughing back sweetly, "hahaha see that wasn't so bad. Why don't you laugh more often? It sounds nice."

Nico blushed, looking away. Percy blinked, feeling a bit like a jerk and super creepy for randomly grabbing Nico as if they were best buds, he couldn't help it though. Sometimes he wanted to play the big brother and noogie some sense into that depressive emo head of his. He always wanted a little brother. Tyson counted, but you could never have too many.

Percy helped him up, "I should teach you how to wrestle better man." Nico didn't say anything.

"Now. Tell me what's up. And no bullcrapping on me. Okay? It's Percy Loyal Jackson, you can trust Dr Jackson to wash away the woes and miseries like a tsunami comfort blanket."

Nico opened his mouth probably to say something witty at Percy's lame-o line when a voice said "What are you bozos doing?" with a chuckle. Nico froze, looked at Percy's hand on his shoulder and shrugged it off.

Percy noticed with a frown how horrible they both looked as Jason grabbed Nico's arm. They seemed so tired and broken but Jason looked like pure agitation under a crumbling mask of calmness. "I need to talk to Nico. See ya Jackt..." Jason said in a friendly voice that trailed off as he walked swiftly away with Nico. Percy could tell it sounded forced out, and for some reason it felt like he heard Jason call him 'Jacktard', but he must have imagined it.

And just what was Jason's problem? Percy frowned at the way Jason seemed to almost drag Nico away against his will. Not wanting to shrug it off he jogged across the field to catch them. "Hey! Grace wait u-"

"Oh hey you guys! Wow you're altogether. We were looking for you," yelled Frank nearby. He was with Hazel and Annabeth on each side.

"Oh, yo!" said Percy as he trapped Jason and Nico between him and the others.

"Very lovely Percy. Most dignified," Annabeth said in a joking way. "Your highness." Percy mocked a bow.

"We're throwing a party at my place for Haze" Frank said with a smile.

"With… your grandma?" Percy asked slowly as he straightened himself back up again.

Frank frowned, "No, my other place! At my family cottage nearby where my mom used to take me hunting."

"Eh, dude how many places do you have? How loaded is your family?" Percy asked.

Hazel stared curiously at Jason and Nico as the others chatted, they were both looking away and seemed very upset for some reason. She wondered why Jason had quickly released her brother's arm but stayed close by.

"You guys coming or not?" Frank asked, rolling his eyes at Percy.

"Yeah come on guys, we should all unwind one last time before exam season," Annabeth said with a smile.

Percy looked over at Nico and Jason, and clapped Nico on the back. "Yeah! Let's all go bond and frolick at Frank's ol' cottage, this is our only week where nothing's due." Percy noticed Nico relaxed a bit.

Jason looked up. "Sure why not, lets go," he smiled.

"You will come, right Nico?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah of course, lil Nico's become quite the party animal. Haven't you Nico?" Jason smiled and ruffled his hair.

Nico turned the other way and Percy smiled down at him. Nico looked down at Percy's hand on his shoulder and looked away. "Sure" he mumbled, shrugging it off.

Hazel

To everyone else it all seemed friendly and sweet but Hazel felt something was wrong, something had gone amiss. When the group broke up and went their separate ways for now, she waved off Nico and ran up to Jason.

"Hey Jason" Hazel approached him as he turned around with a smile that looked tired.

"What's up Haze?" She looked up at him with a frown. "What's up with you and my brother? You both looked upset about something".

"Oh." Jason looked down and rubbed his neck, pausing a bit.

"It's just… with Piper and all… it's been kinda hard on me, I'm sorry if I've been acting rude and distant lately."

Hazel looked a bit more sympathetic and nodded. "Oh.. I'm so sorry.. I had no idea you knew what happened to her.. but it's okay, she's recovering.."

Jason nodded his head but looked a bit confused at the same time. Almost as if he didn't know what Hazel was talking about at all.

"..Yea... I guess the break up has still left a mark.. but it was for the best you know?"

Hazel nodded slowly. "Have you talked to Frank about it?"

"Oh he's been too busy…and to be honest it felt easier talking about it with Nico. He's pretty good at listening, but Percy always ruins the moment," Jason laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Jason hummed with a smiled.

"You said.. 'Percy always ruins the moment', instead of 'Percy ruined the moment'."

"Did I?" Jason said with his smile still intact. "My bad" he laughed, "Percy just has a way of breaking tense moments is what I mean."

"Oh, yea, he's good at that" Hazel said with a returned smile, though she felt a bit uneasy and had no idea why.

Jason drove them to the party later that night, and she held Nico's hand as they all talked randomly in the car. "Is everything okay Nico?" she whispered at one point.

He smiled at her. "Of course it is Haze, why wouldn't it be?" and he squeezed her hand.

Hazel chewed a bit on her lip, "you would tell me if you were in trouble or worried or anything right?"

Nico smiled, "of course I would sis." And he kissed her forehead.

"You look so tired these days," she said.

"So do you" and he thumbed underneath her eyes, "everyone looks tired."

"Which is why we totally need this night OUT. I decree we get bommmbed." Frank whooped. "Hallellujah. Preach it son, preach it" Percy cried, hands up like a gospel lady as Annabeth sighed. Everyone chatted amusedly, beats blasting as Jason drove to the cottage in silence.

At the party Hazel asked Nico to wait for her in the living room as she ran upstairs to help Annabeth with her hair.

"Tell hur shes purty enurf, hur hair's just gurnna get messed urp again." Percy slurred his words.

"Percy, I saw you drinking apple juice all night. That was a lame impression" Hazel said as she jogged upstairs.

"You don't knnnoooow me" Percy said in his pretense, Nico couldn't help but laugh a bit, and tried to bite it back. Percy smiled at him happily. "C'mon Nico let's go tease the girls" and he jogged upstairs quietly, motioning for the boy to follow. But Nico never came up.

Later that night Hazel went up to Frank in the middle of the room of dancing kids. They looked like security guards as they scanned the room. Percy and Annabeth were helping people upstairs.

"Frank did you invite Piper?" Hazel asked, she was worried that Piper would actually show up because it was Hazel's birthday. Piper had been M.I.A a lot and people assumed it was because she was volunteering at her father's studios. The truth was she was still recovering, her father was never home. Piper hardly talked these days, Hazel had struggled a bit helping her pick up the pieces of her break up with Jason and bringing her homework and taking care of her and keeping her company in general. It was a secret between just them. She just prayed that Piper didn't come to Hazel's party out of obligation in case someone invited her. Piper wasn't ready to be around Jason.

"Piper?" Frank blinked. "Well.. I tried contacting her but she never responded. I thought maybe she found a new boyfriend or something, since she's never around." Frank said kind of bitterly.

"What..." Hazel asked. "Didn't you hear? She and Jason broke up," Frank said apathetically.

Hazel stared at him with confusion, "..I know, I've been taking care of her...wait...you.. knew about the break up? I thought it was just me and Nico that knew."

Frank turned to her in confusion, "what? Everyone knows, didn't you know?"

Hazel was in a stupor, true she wasn't that up to date with gossip and she was rarely around the crowd as well. But she was kicking herself for not talking to Frank about this sooner. Even though he was her boyfriend, she didn't disclose Piper's private life with him, out of respect for her friend.

"Why haven't you talked to Jason about it then, if you knew?" Hazel asked worriedly.

"Huh? Jason broke up with her forever ago, he hardly seemed bothered by it and said it was all experimental for both of them.. he didn't seem to care at all..Why? Did he come to you upset? Is Piper not okay?" Frank asked worriedly.

Hazel's mind started to churn. Was Jason upset about the breakup? Did he know about Piper's incident?

"I don't… where's Nico and Jason?"

Frank looked around, "no idea. They're probably in here. Making out maybe."

"Wh..what? making out?" Hazel faltered.

"Oh..wow you really didn't know? Jason's been making lovey dovey eyes at Nico all year.. I'm not sure how many people have realized. I didn't want to say anything until they made it official."

"What...why didn't Nico tell me...does...does he like Jason back?"

"I suppose so, they're together a lot these days. Jason's a good guy, he's rich too, he can take care of Nico."

"Ohh" Hazel looked down feeling bad, wondering why Nico didn't just tell her then. "Is that why he's been so busy.." her voice trailed off.

"Ah, Hazel it's not you. I'm sure Nico's just found a good friend, or boyfriend he can finally bond with. Hey, I've lost Jason to him myself," Frank laughed in a sort of sad way.

Hazel smiled, she felt happy for Nico. But there was still that nagging feeling at the back of her mind.

"I...I just wanna check up on Nico though. Clear things up. Make sure he's alright?"

Frank nodded, "yea sure." He looked around, "He's...probably somewhere in here with Jason..."

"I'll check around the cottage," Hazel said.

"Alright I'll check by the cars and the dock."

Maybe her brother finally had someone he could trust more than her. But something kept nagging at her and she didn't know why.

Frank came back in as Hazel just finished searching the cottage. "Any luck?" asked Hazel.

"No, but Jason's car is gone. Clarisse told me she saw him running out the cottage saying he had to leave." Hazel pulled out her phone as it started to buzz, it read _srry sis…I'm not feeling well, I asked Jason to take me home. _Hazel stared at it not sure if she should be relieved.

"Well apparently Jason took him back home coz he wasn't feeling well."

She lowered her hand feeling horrible, she should have stayed with him.

"See it's all good? Jason will take care of him. Now stop beating yourself up Haze, you can't be in two places at once you busy girl," Frank said and gave her a bear hug squeeze. _If only_ Hazel wished.

She had called Nico's cell but it started to ring out, so she sent him a text and pocketed her phone.

"Frank I know it's a lot to ask.. but do you think we could drive back to Nico's? Or Jasons? I just need to know he's alright. I know i'm prying alot but.." Frank's expression fell.

"Well we'd have to wait for Jason to come back actually.. everyone else is too drunk to drive." Hazel looked down sadly.

"..But I can borrow Tim's car. And I'll let Annabeth know we're leaving and she can watch over these drunks. Let's go" he smiled and Hazel loved her boyfriend. They headed all the way back. And it gave Hazel no comfort.

Nico

"I'm just as good as Percy. Why, why can't you love me?" Jason screamed, choking Nico. "I won all those games, I'm a model student.. I help out at the church, I-I stopped being so aggressive, I didn't do anything with you this month... but you still don't... why.."

Jason looked like he had aged so quickly in a matter of months. Wasn't Jason tired? Didn't he ever get tired of this?

Nico hated him. Jason flipped him around into the dirt, face down and ripped his pants down below his ass. Nico used to like the smell of fresh autumn leaves in the cool night, but now it would turn into sour memories every time he walked through the streets during the fall. Jason turned everything in Nico's world into sour memories like a sickness.

He could hear the party people laughing and shouting, he told himself he'd never let himself get in the vicinity of a party again, but here he was, reliving that horrible first experience all over again.

Jason fucked him into the ground, gripped him by the hair and whispered "say it, say that you love me."

Nico grunted but never said those words, he refused to. The rustling of the trees in the forest sounded like whispering laughter; like the trees were alive and mocking him, watching and doing nothing, protecting Jason in the dark to let him do his dark deeds. His mom always told him that forests were dangerous. While he was being raped he suddenly remembered that trivial painting of little red riding hood at that party from the first night, maybe his mother had been trying to warn him there and he didn't realize it.

Jason's voice cracked as he repeated "just say it.. just pretend.."

But Nico didn't respond, he just made his body lie limp, he had perfected the art of immobilizing himself like a dead body. It amused him strangely that every time he was taken, it was like Jason was performing necrophilia, having sex with a dead unresponsive body that could never return him anything. Maybe if he was dead Jason would still rape his body afterwards, but at least he could rot away if he truly was a corpse. Nico smiled to himself. How wonderful and peaceful it must be to be embraced in the comforting arms of death, where worries and hurt are forbidden to exist. Jason became more violent above him, if Nico just gave him what he wanted and faked submission, pretended to love him.. then Jason would be more gentle and considerate. But he would never submit. Jason could never have him.

"Say it… please… I love you so much Nico, just say it…just.."

He stroked the back of Nico's head. "Just once Nico.. just once...I love you so much, I love you, I love you Nico..."

He kept running his hand gently through the boy's hair. "Please...please, I love you. Say it. Please."

Nico opened his mouth "I..I love.." He could feel Jason suck in a sharp breath. "I love Percy." Nico said.

"No!" Jason shouted like a child having a tantrum and stilled. Nico laughed cruelly. "I love Percy, you could never be as good as him.. Who could ever love an animal like you."

Jason made a pathetic choking sound in his throat and Nico felt his entire body shivering above him, even Jason's cock was shivering inside him. Nico smiled.

"I love Percy, I want him inside me. I bet he fucks better too."

Jason flipped him around angrily with a roar and punched him hard in the face and Nico just laughed, he had finally gone mad.

"I love Percy." Punch.

"I love Percy." Punch.

"His eyes.. His hair.." Crack

"His voice"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP" Jason screamed, punching and splitting Nico's lip open.

Nico coughed as Jason kept punching him in the torso and face. But he welcomed it. All the time he repeated his love for Percy like a broken record. Jason raised his fist in the air again, shaking and crying.

Then Jason wrapped his hands around Nico's neck and started to squeeze the life out of it. Nico couldn't have a life if Jason wasn't his life. Tears dropped out of Jason's eyes as Nico stared up at him.

Jason's eyes widened at the look in his dark ones. Nico wanted it, he was begging for it. It was the one true thing that Nico wanted Jason to give him. Nico was begging him for death, he longed for and desired it. When Jason realized what he was doing, he shakily let go of Nico's neck and looked at the boy's bruised appearance in horror. He looked down stupefied at his hands, covered in Nico's blood and then back to the boy's face as his eyes fogged with tears.

"You're so pathetic," Nico breathed out, looking right into his eyes with hate. Hate for Jason and hate for himself for hurting Jason. "I love Percy."

Jason collapsed on top of him, thunder clapping in the sky. He clutched Nico's collar and started to cry into his chest. Nico realized how similar they were, Jason hated himself more than Nico hated himself. He wondered which one of them was hurt most by all this shit, but he guess it didn't matter. Nico gazed up at the stars and stormy clouds peeking out from behind the sweet smelling trees as droplets of rain hit his face, listening to Jason's sobs. And they just laid there like that as the storm rolled in above.

Frank

Frank watched his girlfriend cry in his arms. He hated seeing her cry, he especially hated seeing her cry on her birthday and felt mad at Nico for ditching her. Nico had been avoiding her all year long, and Jason had been avoiding him. He had been feeling a bit betrayed by people a lot lately, no one was telling him anything about what was going on. Hazel was always off apparently with Piper, Piper he believed was fooling around with some new guy and probably weighing Hazel down. Percy was always with Annabeth, and of course Jason now with Nico. And don't even get him started with Leo and Calypso.

Without a word they just shut everyone else out without caring and it infuriated Frank. What, did they just get so lost and in love in each other's world that they stopped caring about how they affected everyone around them? Did no one else matter? So Frank decided to stop caring too. All he cared about was Hazel right now, and he kept rubbing her shaking shoulders.

"Sorry..sorry. I'm being so stupid... I don't know why I'm crying...sorry Frank..."

"Shhh shhh Hazel, stop. No you're not. And there's nothing to be sorry for." He gave her a comforting squeeze.

Hazel had told him to pull the car over mid way towards the city and just started to cry. The weather was terrible but that wasn't why she asked to stop. On her phone she received a message from her previous text asking Nico where he was and saying that she'd come get him. Nico had texted back saying

_I'm sorry Hazel, we didn't go home. I just want some alone time with Jason right now, I can't be at that party right now. He's the only one I can really talk to atm.. sorry. I love you. Go back to the party and have fun for me._

Hazel kept saying she didn't know why she was crying. That there was nothing to be crying about, but her tears kept falling.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally Nico had fallen asleep. He dreamed of school.

He dreamed that he stood in the hallway and saw the school infested with monster spiders and gorgons, and the halls filled with bright disco colours. People were armed with weapons and party hats, Chiron had a horse body like a centaur as he waved at Nico in the hall. And Leo walked by, his body was on fire as he laughed with a group of people around him.

Nico's vision in the hallway spun as people whispered and glanced at him. He must have looked like death, looking down he saw black smoke tendril around his legs. Of course he would dream of school now, an infested and obscure school even. This dream must have been a reminder that the school year was coming to an end and his grades had plummeted with little hope of saving them. But still he didn't give up, still he cared about school. Even in his dreams he knew that would never change.

He stumbled over his own feet as he entered an empty classroom, it had felt almost like he teleported there through the shadows because he didn't remember walking to it, dreams were strange like that. He collapsed on a desk and his face hit the top of it. Looking up warily, the room wouldn't stop spinning. He wanted this dizzying dream to end, even in his sleep there was no escape from pain. Glancing up at the clock it was 3:07 but the seconds hand kept spinning weirdly and the clock kept changing faces. Nico felt tripped out by his psychedelic dream and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He hated lucid dreams.

As soon as his eyes had closed he numbly felt someone push his body back against the chair and he opened his eyes groggily to see Jason.

"School's been over for hours, dork."

"Why can't you leave me in peace in my dreams?" Nico sighed. The apparition blinked slowly at him.

Jason's thumb came up and caressed his lips. "Angel.." it said. Nico hated hearing that nickname, his mother always used to call him that.

"Let me rest Jason, just once. Leave and let me rest properly," Nico said tiredly, maybe this Jason could be reasoned with. He looked at the apparition, it looked just like Jason did in real life, tired and severely worn.

"Neither of us has slept in days.. not an ounce." Nico whispered to it. "Aren't you tired yet?"

Jason put his mouth on Nico's neck and began to suck and kiss at it, ignoring Nico like he always does. Nico could barely feel it because his senses were so numb. It was that exhausted sort of feeling that made your head spin and made any surface feel comfortable sleeping on. Why did he have to have such a stressful and realistic dream after having no sleep for over 72 hours.

"If we continue like this Jason.. we'll break." He willed his dream to change.

"Then we can break together," spat the apparition.

Jason pushed Nico down on top the desk, his voice raspy. The blood rushed to Nico's head and he felt a splitting headache.

"You wanted to die didn't you? We can do it together, slowly." With a grin Jason began to tear open Nico's clothes, struggling a bit with the zipper, he frowned at how shaky his hands were.

"Getting weaker?" Nico mumbled tiredly.

Jason growled, slapping the boy's face but Nico barely felt anything. Then with renewed strength Jason tore the boy's sweater open and unzipped his pants.

"What else is new," Nico groaned.

Jason leaned down and swallowed his cock. Nico frowned at the ceiling, "ew," he mumbled. It was like that horrible daydream he had months ago of Percy transforming into Jason while performing oral sex on him.

Jason started sucking furiously on Nico's dick but the boy zoned out. "Come for me, let me taste it," Jason said as his mouth popped off, slapping Nico's dick against his open mouth and jacking Nico off with his hand.

Nico sighed, "you're terrible at this," and tears escaped his eyes.

Jason smirked, "you're good at lying." He bent down and sucked harder and this time nibbled on it.

"Ufgh.." Nico groaned, squeezing his eyes at the pain. Jason dug his fingers painfully into Nico's hip bones and started to nibble too hard.

"Stop!" Nico cried out in surprise. Dreams shouldn't have hurt that much he thought as he felt an adrenaline rush. Jason lifted his head.

"Finally, a reaction." And Jason's hand pulled at Nico's dick too hard.

Against his will, tears poured out of Nico's eyes and Jason leaned up to lick them away. He jacked the boy off and leaned back down to swallow the spewing cum.

"It's tasty," Jason smiled. "I knew you were into some freaky shit, you love the pain don't you? You love when I hurt you?"

Nico swallowed some air, "no you fucktard."

Jason stood up and flipped him around, grabbing the back of Nico's head by his hair and smashing it hard against the table, shooting pain through Nico's body.

"I wish I had taken those pictures now, that would have taught you a lesson."

"What.." Nico croaked in pain. Turning his head sideways and seeing the clock, it read 5:08.

"I smashed my phone that night, it was the only camera I had. I smashed it because Percy called for you."

Nico frowned in a stupor as his throbbing head kept spinning. "Percy?"

Nico looked down and saw that he was holding on to Percy's usual desk.

"Wake up already, Nico," Jason said.

Percy's notebook was shaking out as the table rattled. Nico reached out, and his finger swiped across a loose page, giving him a paper cut, he watched his blood trickle out like water. It was watery because he wasn't consuming enough iron. He wasn't asleep, he had been hallucinating all day and was in and out of it so he couldn't calculate the speed that time was passing anymore. He shook his head, and realized in horror that he was in his real school. In a real class room.

"Or fall asleep, makes no difference to me," Jason added.

Suddenly what Jason said registered in his mind. No pictures...there were no pictures Jason had said.

..No evidence existed of that night but the scars they carried. He had wondered a while ago if Jason had ever been serious about them at all. Nico wasn't sure, he was just too afraid and helpless to oppose Jason and he forgot to try and escape anymore. He didn't know how to depend on anyone, open up to anyone, ask anyone for help, or try and help himself. He had failed each time he made an effort.

"Percy can't save you," Jason spat as he ripped the boy's pants down. Nico kept staring at the name on the notebook.

Percy... Percy would never let himself or others get victimized like this, he'd find a way out no matter how impossible the odds were. Didn't Nico always want to be a hero like Percy..

Percy.

And he snapped out of his thoughts.

"No...stop..stop!" Nico screamed, coming to his senses finally. He wasn't asleep. Nico couldn't tell his nightmares from reality anymore, they meshed together too well. But he was definitely in school now. He could feel his nails clawing at the desk.

"Not here, stop!" Nico whispered desperately and thrashing around like a wild dog. _Not here not here not here_ he thought. He had to keep fighting this battle, he had to keep going on.

But his voice just made Jason happier, because Nico finally sounded alive again. Jason hit him in the head again and Nico's cheek slammed hard against the desk. Jason grabbed his arms and stretched them far behind Nico's back. Even in his tired state Jason was by far stronger as he got ready to enter Nico.

Nico's vision came back to focus again from the hit as he saw the door begin to open. He blinked furiously away at his tears to see a figure at the door and light seeping in through like a halo effect. Was this a mirage as well?

It was Annabeth at the door, holding an almost empty orange juice bottle to her mouth and her hair frazzled. Nico looked at her in disbelief, tears falling freely as the light hit his face. He had to be dreaming now, there wasn't anyone there for him.

But there Annabeth still stood. She stared horrified at them for a second longer before swiftly running straight at them as Jason began to turn and notice her. She smashed her glass bottle hard against a table edge as she ran to meet them and quickly pressed the jagged piece against Jason's neck, while her other hand gripped his hair back.

"GET. The. FUCK. OFF. Him," she warned in a scarier voice than Jason could ever muster.

_Holy shit_ Nico thought in absolute shock.

Annabeth didn't falter when Jason looked up at her with murder in his eyes. He complied and slowly began to stand up and her hands followed with him as she used them both to grip her weapon. A sharp car alarm went off from outside the window startling her and Jason backhanded her across the face. Her body was sent flying into the desks and crashing to the floor as the bottle piece fell from her hands. Jason got on top of her and began to strangle her. But Nico quickly collected himself, picked up the bottle shard and yelled "stay away from her!" before stabbing it deep into Jason's neck.

Jason turned and looked up at him as he released Annabeth's throat. He gasped as blood spurted out and Nico stared on horrified. Jason would not fall so easily; he roughly pulled it out of his broad neck as blood splattered and sprayed out and he looked as if he didn't feel it, but as he made to move towards Nico, he collapsed. Nico quickly helped Annabeth to her feet.

"Oh fuck!" she cried out as she saw Jason's body convulsing on the floor and they both crouched down to where he was. They applied pressure to his wound together with Annabeth's scarf as she began to dial 911 on her phone with her other hand. She and Nico looked at each other in stupor, it had all happened so fucking fast. Nico had given up all hope of ever being rescued, and out of nowhere Annabeth ran in like a white knight and they saved each other.

Nico looked back down as he felt Jason's hand touch his face."Nico," he sputtered out, blood splattering onto Nico's tattered shirt as he caressed the boy's cheek one last time. Nico could hear Annabeth mutter under her breath, "fucking stupid, fuck car.. pick up, pick up, pick up you slow assholes.''

Nico held Jason's hand, "don't talk Jason. Just.. just stay still.. don't die. Please don't die. I'm so sorry."

Finally coming to the reality of the situation and seeing Jason bleeding out there, Nico realized he didn't want this, not for anyone.

Jason's eyebrows knitted, staring confusedly at Nico in that strange way he always does. He tried to raise his head closer to Nico's face. "I-hck," his eyes rolled back and his head lolled and shook and Nico pressed down harder on the wound and slightly elevated the head with his other hand. He prayed to all the powers that be for Jason to be alright.

After Jason was taken in to Emergency, Annabeth and Nico had to wait to be questioned. He and Annabeth sat in a waiting room together holding hands. Annabeth had a bandage on her head after getting a small cut from one of the desks. Nico had kept apologizing for her getting hurt but she said he was ridiculous for thinking that her small cut was a big deal, that she was glad she found him and that she'd wear it with pride. He promised himself that he would never let her get hurt again though.

Sitting there in quiet, he realized that they had a lot to explain to the authorities. After a bit of silence Annabeth asked, "how long, Nico?'' Tears welling in her eyes.

He looked away but she held his face and turned his chin towards her with her fingertips. Annabeth looked at his bruised and beaten face with honest care for him.

"How long?" she asked again.

"..Too long.."

And Nico cried all his burdens into her shoulder as she held him. The first person to know, the first person to comfort him was the one person he had always been jealous of, the one who Percy's heart belonged to. Annabeth was the last person he ever expected.

She helped give him the courage to confess. He needed to confess after the crazy incident. Nico thought it would be the hardest thing in the world for him because confessions terrified him. But he was so tired, he would let everything out if it meant he could finally sleep.

In order for him to not be a victim anymore, in order for him not to be overpowered, he had to do it. He had to let himself move on and live his life and to trust in people. He told his friends that Jason had raped and abused him and how he had cowered all year long.

Hazel shook her head back and forth. "God…God no..Nico…" she collapsed in a heap in his arms crying. "Why, why didn't you tell me? How could I be so stupid." Nico hugged her frame.

"Why didn't you tell me Nico? Why did you always push me away? To protect me? What about you? How can I be okay if you're not okay? You mean the world to me Nico and I.. I couldn't save you…I didn't save you," she sobbed.

Frank had begun to cry too, hating this whole situation. Nico and Jason had cut everyone off completely after that party, they never contacted or replied to anyone and were rarely seen at school for the rest of the year. Frank cried as he analyzed the healing bruises on Nico's face. He had been so bitter and selfish and ignorant to the ones around him. Jason had been his best friend and he didn't know, he hadn't helped Nico either, he never even tried. He assumed Piper was being a snob all year when in truth she must have been hurting after being with Jason..

Frank had just given up on them without knowing the situation. And his whole existence probably made it worse, if he hadn't been around then Hazel would have been there for Nico. And Nico might have found a chance to confide in her if Frank wasn't an obstacle tied to Jason and Hazel. He hadn't help his girlfriend either. Wiping his eyes, he put a hand on Nico's shoulder while kicking himself internally. Everyone looked like they were giving themselves an internal beat down in fact.

Nico held his sister tightly. "No Hazel you did, I'm alive because I have you. It's never been your fault..I have a problem, I know. But I'll get help, I'll get better," he cried.

"You don't need help, Nico. You just need family, you need me, you need us, we need each other. I love you. God, you're my brother. I love you so much." She gripped him so hard as if she was afraid he'd vanish in her arms.

When they had finally separated, Nico stood up and Percy walked up to him. "Am I allowed to hug you this time?" Percy asked, blinking back his tears.

Nico smiled and said a "yeah" before Percy pulled him into a tight hug. Oddly it felt like Nico had to comfort each one of them. For the first time ever, he raised his hands and returned Percy's hug, it was a promise of friendship.

He had been afraid of being Percy's friend, but not anymore. He doubted that it would be a lasting or strong friendship though, sure it would be strong now but Percy would probably forget him in several years. He wouldn't blame Percy for it though. But who knows what the future held. Either way he wouldn't keep avoiding or running away from people any longer. "Still gonna show me those wrestling moves?" Nico asked, "You bet," Percy sniffled.

Nico turned to Annabeth last with unwavering admiration in his eyes. "And I have never seen anything more amazing than seeing you save my ass with orange juice.''

Annabeth laughed between a choked sob, "haha, anytime.''

Percy looked up at her, trying to sniff some snot back in as a few tears fell.

"What brand?'' he asked.

"Tropicana,'' she squeaked in a high pitched sobbing voice while wiping her eyes. And they both cried harder.

Nico stared at them in amazement, Annabeth and Percy truly were a dorky and lovely couple. They looked like kindergartens crying in a sandbox. He couldn't stop himself as he started to crack up and everyone looked at him stupefied.

"Just…just the way you guys are crying while saying that is just…pffftha..hahaha.'' And Nico couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud and crying tears of relief as they all began to join him, sitting together on their school field as the sun went down.

And for the first time in months, Nico finally slept.

3 months later

Nico stared at him through the glass. Jason stared back without expression. He saw Jason rub at the bandage around his neck where the wound was, the average person probably would have died instantly, but Jason wasn't an average person. They just stared in silence until a bell sounded and the intercom announced "time's up."

Jason raised his hand and brushed it against the glass to where he saw Nico's face, trying to caress it and looking at Nico in that way he always does. "Goodbye, Nico."

Nico stared back before slowly putting his hand against the glass too. "Goodbye Jason."

He randomly remembered that infamous line from Ender's Game, that to defeat his enemy he had to understand them, and to understand them he had to love them. In that moment, Nico had loved his enemy and he had forgiven Jason. It took courage, and forgiving others was what made a hero.

It would still take time to recover, but that powerlessness he possessed was beginning to feel closer and closer to conquering, and he knew that he would defeat it in time. And then, Nico was gone and Jason was left in there. Powerless.

I made a quick sketch thingy for this chapter 8)

shrapnel-party . tumblr . com

As a birthday present to myself and a Christmas gift to you guys, I thought it was time to post this chapter and save Nico 8) Oh and I have tried that bottle thing before, just not on a person lool. There's still more to come though, I have the rest typed out and will have it up soon. Have a very Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays guys! Be safe! =)


	10. Chapter 10

Many months had gone by as Nico picked up the pieces of his life, he had decided to retake his senior year to make up for his lost grades. Frank had helped him get a new job at his place. He started working out again out and stabilizing his body and schedule.

The teachers were sympathetic as he started producing exceptional work and then some; life was getting back on track for him as he started living in each day instead of just surviving. He didn't move out of his dumpy apartment, but he did improve his lifestyle exponentially, and Hazel came back to live with him. They would always take care of each other now. The solution was so simple, trust in others was all that he needed to claim a better life. He stopped beating himself up and blaming himself for everything, he came to love himself.

Jason was given a sentence of 6 years, rape crimes weren't that punishable in length apparently. But he would have a restraining order against Nico once he was released. Either way Nico pushed the information far into the back of his mind, Jason was no longer his concern. Jason couldn't hurt him any more and had no room in Nico's life.

It was a Saturday morning when Hazel was out with Frank however when Nico had gotten the news paper. He sat down at his table and stared at it. He seemed to be doing that a lot, just staring. He folded it and put his head in his hands, sighing deeply. He looked up at the window, there was a lovely hue of cool blue reflecting around the walls, and the pattering of light rain was soothing. He stood up, grabbed a jacket, threw his hood on and went out for his usual run.

On his table the newspaper headline read

_Inmate commits suicide in jail cell. Horrifying details._

As more and more time passed, Piper, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Nico grew very close during his new school year as he retook it with Piper. Nico learned that she had suffered as he had earlier predicted, she had a baby with Jason and chose to keep it after their breakup, Jason had no idea. She had hid it well during school and left during the last trimester, but she spent several months grieving because her baby was born with Edward's syndrome and died instantly in her arms as she wept over it.

Who knows what that baby would have grown up to be if it had lived. It could have received Jason's psychopathic disorders or grown up to be an amazing individual regardless. Despite whatever they could have been, it had been Piper's baby and she loved it dearly and grieved heavily over it. It was malformed and too small as it died in her arms and taken a part of her soul that she could never get back. But she was recovering, like Nico was recovering. They were there for each other and would never again force themselves to be on their own when they suffered, life wasn't worth having all the worries in the world with no one to lean on. Nothing heals if you cover it up.

And he had finally opened his heart to Hazel, he stopped hiding away from her.

He sat with Hazel on a hill in the park at the end of a great week, watching everyone play soccer down below. There were little light sprinklers everywhere as the kids laughed and struggled to kick the ball around in the dark. Couples and families populated the park everywhere as colourful lights danced about.

"It might sound creepy Hazel, but I don't think I could ever love anyone the way I love him.." Nico stared at Percy laughing with his friends down there on the field.

"You know... I even tried to love Jason once.. just so we would stop feeling so much pain," Nico laughed out sadly.

"I tried so hard to, it's rare to find someone who loves you so deeply for yourself the way he loved me. Jason.. Jason always had this strange way of staring at me like he could see something so amazing in me that I never understood.. like I was the world to him and everything else around him didn't exist."

Nico frowned. "But I couldn't... I just couldn't love someone like him back. After everything he did to me... All I could think of was how much I loved Percy and how different they were.. I thought that if I stayed away from Percy I would stop loving him.. But I never did. I couldn't shut off the way I feel for Percy. He's been the first and only person I've ever loved, I've never met anyone like him.. Ever since we met him as kids my feelings just kept growing..and they never stopped."

Hazel frowned sadly. In a way she understood, she couldn't imagine ever loving anyone else the way she loved Frank... but their love was mutual.

"And even if I tried to love someone else.. It wouldn't be fair to them anyways. I can't pretend, I can't act.. and I don't... I don't think I want to move on from Percy, Haze.. I can't pretend to love someone else more than I love him.. I can't lie to people, I have my pride."

"Nico.." Hazel whispered. "I wouldn't want you to pretend to love someone else..I just want you to find someone else that you'll love more than him..that'll make you so happy you'll forget how much you loved him."

"But I don't want to forget," he wrapped an arm around his sister.

"I don't need that to be happy Hazel, I'm fine just being with myself.. I used to mind it but... I really don't anymore. I mean that. I'm used to it after all."

Hazel looked down at her hands and thought it sounded sad, but she was happy that Nico was secure with himself, after all, you need to be happy by yourself and love yourself as you are first.

"He's perfect with Annabeth," Nico sighed sadly. He came to accept that fact a long time ago.

"All I want in this world is to see him happy… I'll watch him get married and have kids and then grand kids and he can grow old and chubby and I'll always love him, and I'll always love that he's happy. I'll love that he has a loving family to care for him. Even if it isn't with me." Nico said as a tear slipped out of his eye and smiled a genuine smile.

Jason had given him too much unwanted attention and Percy gave him a severe amount of under attention. But he had never once complained about it, he had adapted to it. He was adapted to being around people who thought only of themselves.

"Even if that means being alone, Nico?"

"Yes. I'm happy like this. And I have you." He chuckled, something in his voice sounded deeper and more mature. He wasn't the same Nico anymore.

"Nico.. you're allowed to love Percy. That's fine. But you deserve to have what he has. You're not some lone wolf that can only mate with one person in your life time, Nico. You'll find love, I know you will."

"..Right now my heart tells me that I won't..that I'm only allowed to love him. And that's okay with me, I don't want that to change. I'm happy Hazel..In my own way," he said softly.

Hazel chewed at her lip."But what if there's something better for you out there Nico? Will you let it in?"

Nico paused for a moment and looked up at the sky as if trying to imagine it but couldn't. Whenever he looked at the sky, he'd see Percy's face, no matter what time of day it was. He couldn't stop his mind from painting that face on the sky's canvas. Whenever he had wanted to block Jason out he would just look to the sky and it would turn into a sea that flooded his mind of Percy.

"Maybe one day my feelings will change.. but not right now..," he said as he saw Percy in the stars and the clouds, swallowing him in as he heard the sea.

He looked back at Hazel, "all I really want is this right here..this moment."

Today was the most Nico had ever spoken as he kissed her head and she knew he was telling the truth this time.

And although Hazel wanted to continue to argue with him, she just hugged him back. They sat there on their little hill and gazed off at the fireworks to where Percy was playing soccer with his friends.

It was the happiest day of his life. He found the beginning to his happy ending on his place on that hill with Hazel in his arms and a fresh new year to start a better life.

"Hey guys! Get over here!" Percy and Frank cried out to them and they ran down to countdown and celebrate.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they all shouted.

TBC

There be a sequel up called "Saving Percy" and there will be a lot more to learn about Jason in there, he isn't out of the picture yet. And Nico has a new torment to conquer in the sequel.

Umm there's also gonna be a loot of sex in it... the plot will probably be drowned out by too much sex actually.. but there is a good reason for it..

Summary: 15 years have passed since Jason's violent abuse and Nico has transformed a lot. He and Percy finally have a talk about Nico's feelings as a closure before Percy marries Annabeth. (Warning: lots of sex, M/M) Percy&Nico bromance.

A.N

Thanks so much to the reviewers! Especially the ones who stuck through it and took time to review each chapter telling me what they liked, I loved reading all the long ones and your thoughts.

This Nico was loosely based off the giving tree story; about a tree that gave everything she had to this boy and never received anything in return but was happy. Some of you probably know it.

I'm so sorry to the folks who were expecting a couple ;( It was never meant to be percy/nico or jason/nico, otherwise I would have put 'romance' as a category. I wanted to write a selfless nico fic just coming to terms and dealing with hardships and accepting himself as he is portrayed in the book, rather than finding love. But lets cross our fingers that he doesn't die and that he will find love in the books xO

I wanted to keep everyone's personalities as canon as possible too, which is why Percy would love Annabeth truly and Nico would be a loner who's awkward with love and touch. The only person I didn't try to keep canonized was Jason, but who knows? He's pretty mysterious and awk in da books, maybe he really is a psychopath x) I also wrote the ending before the beginning so a couple was never planned, and I didn't feel like there was any other realistic way to portray the end without having Nico die. Coz that's the only way he can escape Jason, and Jason would never stop his abuse unless death or jail caught him. And my version of Nico also wouldn't have had stockholm syndrome or be capable of murder. I think Nico deserved a happy end, and for this version of him it felt right. Just being able to watch and love Percy from the sidelines and being with his sister is all he really wants.

But it was totally cool to see what you guys were rooting for, it's inspiring me to make an actual romance fic where Jason and Nico fall in love. I didn't expect so many people to actually root for jasico in this fic, and that was really interesting. But I hope that was just for entertainment titillation, please don't settle in to abusive relationships if that ever happens in your life. No one deserves that and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone to fall into abusive or toxic relationships. I say that out of love and understanding, always look for a way out and love yourself xP Sorry if the ending felt rushed and boring, I wanted to wrap it up this month and work more on the sequel xO And I hope some people caught some of the symbolisms and connections to the books I tried to sneak in to each chapter xP

Wow I rambled too much. Anyway, thanks so much for sticking around and reviewing once again, i'd love to read more on your thoughts. Hope it was fun! Thanks for reading! Have a great new year!


End file.
